Exo's KIU Adventure
by ExotheBoss
Summary: This is my first story. Exo, my OC, is sent on an adventure to help Pit in Kid Icarus Uprising. I am NO LONGER accepting OCs. Rated T for language later.
1. Prologue

_This is my first story so plz be nice if you review. I am also accepting OC's. See the bottom for that. ENJOY!_

**Prologue**

The black office was quiet. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. The single occupant to the office smiled deviously. The door swung open, creaking as it did. The figure standing in the doorway was a 17 year-old boy dressed in jeans and a camo top. His left arm had a red skull tattoo. His hair was midnight black with a red streak, his eyes red, and his skin tan. His expression was blank.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

The man at the office's desk smiled even wider. "I have a new mission for you," he said, "It involves an old game and its main character."

"That definitely clears it up," the boy replied sarcastically.

The man or should I say monster at the desk frowned in mock pain. "You know I hate that tone, Exo."

Exo said nothing. He remembered the first time he entered this office.

_Years ago, Exo had been wandering the streets in search of adventure. He had just finished his hero training and wanted some action. He tried to find a place where he was needed, but he couldn't find one. Finally, after three days he ran into a man in an alley. The man was dressed in a pure white suit. The man used his white fedora to block his face. _

"_Hello," Exo said weakly. Exo had learned in hero school that most adventures involved talking to strangers._

"_Hello to you too, little hero," the man answered in a jovial tone. Exo asked the man if he knew a place where heroes were needed. The man replied, "I, in fact, need a hero. Actually I think you're perfect for the job."_

"_Really? I'll do my best," Exo had said. The man had taken him to his office where Exo unknowingly sold his soul for amazing abilities. Afterwards, the man transformed into the monster that sat in before him in the present._

"Exo? Exo? EXO!"

"Um…uh yeah?"

"Were you tuning me out?"

"No."

"Then answer my question."

"Seven?"

"Wow, sorry I doubted you."

The black spirit put away his almost impossible math calculation and focused on Exo's mission. The spirit's name was 'The Boss'. He was a being-a pure black spirit. His spirit moved like fire or like the Chariot Master. The Boss had the ability to shape shift. He was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans, but his soul was burning through them.

"You are going to help Pit. He-"

"Wait, Pit? Pit! He's one of my favorite smashers. He-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know he's…" The boss made goo-goo eyes. "…right next to your true love Samus. Anyway, you have to go help him. You will get wings, lose your ability to summon any type of weapon, and have some of your memory replaced."

"Wait, what was that last-"

The Boss put a finger to Exo's forehead and Exo became silent and stared off into space. The Boss snapped his fingers and wings appeared on Exo. The Boss placed a First Blade in Exo's hands. Finally, he touched Exo's forehead again and pushed him into the game-jumping closet before Exo knew what was happening.

"Perfect," said The Boss as he began to laugh maniacally. "It's time for a makeover." He snapped his fingers again and he transformed. "Exo is gonna have fun on this adventure. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_What do you think? Please review! Also if you want your OC (please only one) in this story, please PM me this form filled out. I'm only accepting 10 to 12. Thanks and keep reading!_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Weapon:_

_History (optional):_

_Crush (optional):_

_Other:_


	2. The Return of Palutena

_Thank you, WhiteFangWolf, Shadow Wolf, and Phil the Persona Guy for da reviews! Shadow Wolf, Naughtia has been accepted. I do not own KIU. Nintendo unfortunately does._

Return of Palutena

"Sorry to keep ya waiting!" said our favorite angel named Pit.

Before the angel could jump out a magical door, a red tinted light appeared and choirs 'Aaaaahhh!'d. Exo appeared right next to Pit. He didn't seem upset about being thrown through space and time. It was almost as if he didn't remember.

"Um, Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"This is the surprise I was talking about earlier. Exo will be helping you."

"Helping me? I told you I don't work well with others. Besides, he doesn't look too tough."

Exo stared at him in silent anger for a few moments and then did a backflip, shot a passing monoeye and landed on a mik. He flew the mik around shooting more underworld losers until it died. Exo landed next to Pit, but kneeled to Palutena and handed her 500 hearts.

"I present my offering of 500 hearts." Palutena blushed and took the hearts. Pit was staring wide-eyed the whole time. Exo turned and smirked, "Am I strong enough now, O Mighty One?"

"Let's just go," Pit grumbled.

"Ok," replied Exo. He took a running start and flew out.

"He can fly?"

Palutena giggled and waved her hand. Pit's wings lit up and he flew after Exo.

Exo and Pit were pwning when all of the sudden, a huge body rose up from the clouds.

"MEDUSA!" yelled Pit.

"She looks… normal?" stated Exo.

"Yeah, she actually does."

"Hello there, Pit. And hello to you too, Palutena. Nothing like a little bloodbath to- wait who are you?" asked the Goddess of Evil.

"I am Exo, servant of the God Mars!"

"Mars?" asked everyone. Even the monoeyes had a confused… eye?

"Whatever," Medusa replied, "Troops, move to the ground!"

"Follow them, guys!" said Palutena.

Exo and Pit soared downward. They hovered above the ground and resumed destroying underworld losers. Pit saw out of the corner of his eye that the underworld forces were slowly leaving him and Exo to go pillage a city. Pit relayed this info to Palutena and Exo and they were off again.

Pit laughed as he did tricks while flying. "I'm so glad that I can fly, Lady Palutena!"

"The Power of Flight is a special gift from me to you."

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel that can't fly."

Exo smirked. "You're right. I don't," he said as he sped up because he could fly by himself. Pit grumbled some not nice things about Exo and continued on.

They soon encountered many frogs that could shoot lasers.

"What the heck are these things," Exo shouted as he was hit.

"IDK," Pit yelled back.

"Those are Kerons. They can shoot lasers and jump pretty far," Palutena said from that weird telepathic connection.

"YOU MUST DIE," Exo quoted as he sliced one. Soon, there were no more Kerons.

Our heroes finally reached the town conveniently named That First Town. There were a few smokestacks sprouting from the town. Suddenly, the sound of cheering could be heard clearly.

"Do you here that? Do you here the cheers? The people are celebrating the return of The Goddess of Light," exclaimed Pit.

"I thought they were for me," Exo said to himself.

"We must protect the townspeople," Palutena commanded.

"Right," said the two seraphim.

"Get ready for land battle, guys!"

Our fav angels landed and began wiping the floor with the underworld army. They encountered a stupid enemy that ducked the shots of their First Blades. Exo just ran up to it and shot it in the face a bunch of times. "Stupid"

They reached the center fountain and found grenades.

"AWESOME," the angels exclaimed after throwing the devices.

A chest was in a corner, being guarded by a monoeye. The monoeye fled when Pit and Exo walked up to it. It did not want to share its friends' fates. The chest popped open and out popped Celestial Firework.

"What is this?" said Pit.

Palutena answered, "It's a power. Sort of like ability."

"Oh, so whatsit do?"

"It does almost nothing. It celebrates my awesomeness."

"Oh, yeah because the cheering crowds weren't enough," muttered Exo.

"Moving on," said Pit giving Exo a dirty look.

The sky turned red and a fire ball shot up the stairs leading towards a coliseum. The burning ball jumped into the coliseum. There was an explosion and a howl. Our angels just stared in shock.

"What was that?" Exo yelled.

"I don't know. Lady Palutena, do you have any ideas what that was," Pit asked his patroness.

"All I know is that Medusa unleashed it. So it must be destroyed."

The twosome made their way to the top where two Drinks of the Gods were found. The angels clinked glasses and chugged them.

"Oh my Goddesses," Pit said.

"That was the best thing I ever tasted," Exo agreed.

"LET'S DO THIS!" they cheered and they ran to meet their first KIU boss.

When they entered they saw a giant, flaming, two-headed beast devouring a hot dog vender's cart. Both of our angels tried to picture Medusa walking this monster around the fiery underworld. Pit was the first to recover from that image.

"TWINBELLOWS!" he yelled.

The giant dog turned from its dinner and saw a better meal. It growled and the fight began. Twinbellows blew fire from its mouths and separated Pit and Exo. That did not help Twinbellows as our heroes just blasted its sides. Palutena urged them on.

"Ten points for whoever hits an eye!"

The battle ended with both angels attacking simultaneously.

"Now play dead," Pit taunted.

"Nice," Exo complimented.

Medusa appeared. Pit began a well-rehearsed speech.

"Your days in the dark are numbered. Prepare to meet the light!"

"Good job, guys! Now let's get you back," Palutena said. Golden lights shot down and transported our heroes to the goddess.

Please review! I forgot what that enemy was and it was the one idol I don't have. Free hearts to whoever names the enemy first. WFW your PM meant you sent in Rio and Dark, right? You don't need to fill out that form. Keep readin'!


	3. Magnus and the Dark Lord

_Thanks for the reviews! Phil the Persona Guy WhiteFangWolf, Gnat1, and Guest, your OCs have been accepted. 25$ are some high stakes! I mean no offense when I say this, but was Muse inspired by your sister? JK XD I am going to try my way of introducing OCs so please do not bash my head in. Also I am doing my own intros to the levels not the actual games. Insert disclaimer here. Let's get this show on the road!_

Magnus and the Dark Lord

"What do you have?"

"3 aces!"

"Damn! You win."

Exo threw the poker table out the magical door and handed Pit 500 hearts. They flew out into battle.

"Ugh, this weather is nasty," Pit complained.

"No really- OH SHIT!" Exo narrowly avoided a bolt of lightning.

"The underworld army is causing this," Palutena informed them.

"How?" Exo wondered aloud. Below the cloud cover, monoeyes were holding a giant metal pole to conduct lightning. Mooneyes are not the smartest underworlders. High above the angels, miks were drooling to cause rain. Nasty.

"Anyway, our next target is Dark Lord Gaol," Palutena said.

"Really? Isn't the title Dark Lord overused? C'mon," questioned Pit.

"Yeah, so you need the dashing heroes to defeat him," agreed Exo.

"Hero," said Pit haughtily.

"That's what I meant," answered Exo.

The two just glared at each other. This wasn't a smart idea as the monoeyes finally got a lightning bolt ahead of them. Palutena could have warned them, but she thought they needed a lesson. There was much pain.

"So have we learned not to argue," Palutena said smiling. Her question was met by silence. Exo and Pit had the same thought at the same time. They smelled like barb-b-que.

They dove down and flew through the mountains.

"How did the human army make it through here?"

"Do I detect a note of smugness in your voice, Pit?" Palutena said playfully.

"No! No! No," Pit replied quickly.

"Yes," Exo said with a sly grin.

"What I meant to say is that I'm eternally grateful I can fly!"

"Eternally grateful I can fly," Exo echoed in a mocking voice.

Another glare fight began. Exo smacked into a mountain and Palutena smacked Pit into a mountain. They never learn.

After traveling underground and encountering a nest (?) of miks. They were coated in saliva. Corrosive saliva.

"It burns!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"If you two weren't shouting at each other, you wouldn't have woken up those miks."

Exo took his mind off the pain long enough to notice a very hungry Belunka chasing them.

"Giant hungry baddie approaching," he warned Pit.

"Uh-oh," Pit murmured

"You guys kill it; I'll control your flight paths. Yours temporarily, Exo," Palutena said confidently.

"Ever heard of Jonah?"

"Yeah, Exo, I read about him in last week's _Godly Tribune._"

Without another word, Exo grabbed Pit and flew at top speed with his sword out into the whale monstrosity. Our heroes exploded out the back covered in slime.

"That was a bad idea," Exo said quietly.

"No shit," Pit replied.

Palutena 'accidentally' flew them an inch higher, knocking their heads on rock arches. Palutena acted as if nothing happened as our heroes complained.

"Dark Lord Gaol's castle is just ahead, guys."

"But what about that wall?"

"I'll help you over it as long as you don't argue," replied Palutena acidly.

Our heroes' faces got an unhealthy dose of G-forces.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"It's fun, right?" Palutena said cheerfully.

The two seraphim killed many enemies just by running into them. They finally flew over the top into a warzone.

"We have to help the humans!" Exo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pit agreed.

"I wish we could but Pit's wings would burn and they are already burned by the lightning. We can't. We attacking Gaol will force the underworld army into a retreat," Palutena lectured.

Mumbles of 'I guess your right' and 'whatever' were the only reply. The heroes flew around the castle, sniping any baddies before flying over the wall of the castle.

"Let's do this!" Pit cheered.

The angels landed and looked around. Pit shot the switch to open the door, took out an Ipod, and played spy music. Exo rolled his eyes and followed him.

"Dark Lord Gaol must have built this castle in a hurry," said Palutena observing the crappy architecture.

"Doo doo doo, doo doo do- Oh yeah. He must be scared of me," Pit said breaking away from his music.

The heroes ran up the stairs. They encountered a Squishy (XD). Once again the stupid enemy ducked and Exo just had to run up to it to blast it.

"That was an underworld Net-"

"Squishy!" Pit interrupted Palutena.

"Um, no it's ah never mind it's a Squishy," she conceded.

They moved on into the next room after opening the door and killing the Ganewmede.

"Guys, I sense some treasure in the next room."

"How do you know that, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked confused.

"I can sense surroundings from your laurel crowns."

"Is that all?"

"I can also see what's in your hearts."

Exo and Pit paled.

"Isn't that something heh-heh," Pit stuttered nervously.

"Yeah," Exo agreed also nervously.

He whispered to Pit, "We're screwed."

"I'm just kidding, guys. Reading hearts through laurel crowns? Seriously?"

"Yeah, we knew that," Exo said with a less than certain face.

"Right," Palutena said rolling her eyes in her palace.

"_It doesn't take magical laurel crowns to see who you're crushing on," said a new voice in Exo's mind._

"Huh? Who said that?"

Pit gave him a funny look. "Said what?"

"Um did you hear that voice about me… y'know what? Never mind."

"_Oh of course, now this thing works. Although, that made you look insane so I'm amused. Bye!"_

Exo was debating on whether or not to go to a psychiatrist. They journeyed further down some large stairs.

"Let's do a weapons check here," Pit said.

"Okay, I-," Exo leaned up against a curtain and fell through it.

Pit cautiously walked through and saw an empty room.

"Where did Exo-"

The room was lit up by a glowing blue portal. Exo appeared out of it holding a new weapon.

"Cool! If we find more of these we get free weapons," Exo explained. He showed him the bow with 'Sagittarius' inscribed on the side.

Pit had seen weirder, so they moved on. They exited into a courtyard with a dying tree in the middle. There was a human in black being a boss. He smacked a shemun down with his large sword-like club. The human kicked a skuttler in the eye. All the skuttler did was twitch before disappearing in a small explosion of light. Relaxing, now that there were no more enemies, the super-human walked over to the wall, took out chalk, and added a tally to his side in a chart marked, 'Magnus- 47 Underworld douchers- 0'.

Exo and Pit said simultaneously, "Whoa!"

"Uh, I didn't expect to see angels here. I know I'm not dead. I'm too good for those dumbasses," said Magnus.

A new wave of Underworld Troops streamed in through the hole on the other side. Suddenly, purple fire shot up to block anyone from entering the hole.

"What the hell?" Exo yelled because he was almost burnt.

No one answered Exo because there was no explanation for the fire. The human introduced himself as Magnus.

"So you're here to get a slice of the pie too, huh?" Magnus asked.

"Pie! Where?" Pit asked dumbly.

Exo took over. "Yeah, we're here to take out Dark Lord Gaol."

"Alright let's team up then," Magnus replied.

"He could be useful," Palutena added.

"Yeah I guess he could help," Pit answered Palutena.

"Who is he talking to?" Magnus asked Exo.

"Palutena," Exo answered casually.

"Oh, OK," Magnus said not at all disturbed that a Goddess was listening.

By the time they were done talking, all the underworld troops were defeated. They jumped down into the hole.

"He's pretty strong," Palutena commented.

"I guess," Pit answered while killing a Firewyrm.

"If you're talking to Palutena, tell her to get her ass down to earth and help the humans. We're on the edge of extinction," Magnus said angrily.

"I take it back. He's a cold-hearted SOB."

"Right," Exo said sarcastically.

They entered the cage elevator and went down a floor. A door to there right opened automatically. Behind it was a pool of magic golden water.

Pit stopped everything he was doing and jumped into the lake.

"A HOT SPRING!" he yelled joyfully.

"Someone likes his spa time," Magnus said wondering if he should ditch the angels.

"Don't you want to change into a swimsuit or something," Exo asked.

"Nope, the Angel Code says we must be always ready. And I don't wanna steam the sacred buns."

"We're done talking about this," Exo said.

After that incident of insanity, Pit went to grab a heart sitting out in the open.

"Ooh, a treasure box," Pit told his allies.

"That's clearly a trap," Magnus yelled right before Pit opened it.

"What is wrong with you?" Exo asked.

Magnus noticed that Exo had been smart enough to stay away from the treasure trap area. Exo was standing on the other side of the purple fire. Exo then turned and went to the hot spring.

After Magnus and Pit destroyed the enemies and Magnus beat the shit outta Pit, they got Exo and ran up the huge spiral walkway.

"Gaol is up ahead," Palutena informed them.

The angels split the Drink of the Gods and entered Gaol's lair.

"Prepare to be defeated, loser," the angels cheered.

"Palutena's messenger boys and Magnus. How nice," said Gaol. Gaol was wearing black armor and had a red cape.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to kick some other asses before yours," Magnus replied.

"You two know each other?" Exo asked.

The fight began. Gaol used a lot of magic attacks.

"Typical of you to pawn off others for money," taunted Gaol.

"In this economy, part-time jobs are good," Magnus returned.

The battle was long and grueling. Finally, 'Gaol' fell. 'He' fell over and the armor shattered when it hit the ground. With the armor gone, 'Gaol" was revealed to be a girl angel with white wings, brown mid-back hair, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, and she was cradling an orb staff.

"WHAT?" Exo and pit exclaimed.

"She's free of the curse now," Magnus said, "She was cursed by Medusa. She lost her freewill and became Dark Lord Gaol."

"She could be useful," Palutena said.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not another one!" Pit begged.

"Cheer up, Pit! I have a surprise for you tomorrow," Palutena said happily.

"I didn't like the first surprise," Pit said glaring at Exo.

The glare war continued until Palutena pulled them up ten feet in the air using her spotlight-abductor thing and dropped them. She then abducted all of the KO'd angels, including Naughtia.

_SOOOOOOOOOOO… what do you think? Please review! Who is the mysterious voice? What is the surprise? Where is the pie? IDK wait til next chappie. XD PS: thank you Shadow Wolf for the Nettler, but I will use Squishie. Also, there is a cameo from my fav movie. Name the line and the movie for 9000 hearts._

_Keep Readin'!_


	4. Heads of Hewdraw

_OC MADNESS! Yay OC's all around! Vstriker and Guest's sister, your OC's are accepted! Thanks for the reviews. LETSA GO!_

Heads of Hewdraw

Our angelic heroes were standing in the Skyworld Infirmary. Naughtia had recovered nicely overnight. She had also beat Pit in a SSBB match. But enough of Pit's suckishness at video games.

"So…" Exo said.

"So…" Pit said.

"So…" Palutena said.

"Yeah…" Naughtia said.

WEOOH WEOOH WEOOH! The angel alarm went off and a centurion on fire came in the room.

"Lady Palutena," the centurion said, "the underworld army is attacking!"

"Where are they attacking Centurion Jacob?" Pit asked.

"Here," the centurion said out of breath. Some nurses took the tired warrior to a room where his burns would be tended to. A montage showing Pit, Exo, and Naughtia grabbing weapons played. Right before the door, Palutena looked like she was making soup.

"Whatcha doin?" Exo asked curiously.

"Oh just making stew that will save your soul," Palutena replied casually. Pit and Naughtia paled. Some part of Exo's brain clicked. He suddenly knew that the stew of life wouldn't save his soul for some reason. Palutena explained the concept of the Fiend's Cauldron.

Finally, Palutena whistled (here comes da surprise) and two spotlight-abductors appeared. Two female angels stepped out of the beams. The first one had messy dark blue hair with silver streaks in a ponytail, cream white skin, a scar under her left eye, black angel wings, and bruises all over her. She wore a black shirt, a coat that looks like Black Rock Shooter's, knee-length, ripped-up jeans, and blue combat boots. The second angel had messy, neck-length, magenta hair. She had sky blue eyes, pale white skin, and white angel wings. She wore an elbow-length turquoise shirt under a white hoodie with what Pit recognized as a red smash ball on the hood, black jeans, and golden combat boots with a spike on each ankle.

"Hello, Riolus and Dark Angelo," welcomed Palutena. Even though Rio cringed at her real name, both said 'Hi' to the other angels. Pit hugged Dark. Dark blushed. Exo was trying hard to not comment.

The angels equipped their weapons: Exo had the Darkness Bow, Pit with the Meteor Bow, Naughtia had her Orb Staff, Dark had Midnight Sorrow (a deep black, double-handed sword with a diamond embedded in the hilt), and Rio with Blazing Fury (a double handed sword that blazed red, with blades on fire, orange halo circle on the hilt, and the hilt covered in golden velvet and silver ribbons).

The group saw the underworlders blasting away at Skyworld. The angels moved in on the enemies. Our heroes thoroughly kicked the underworld armies butt. The angels destroyed troop after troop, but the monsters kept coming.

"I think this is for freeing Naughtia," Pit said.

"Where was Naughtia imprisoned?" Dark asked.

"I was cursed by Medusa and forced to fight for her in a super powerful black armor suit," Naughtia explained.

"Oh."

"Let's attack the commander then," Exo ordered.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Rio.

"I just want to warn you guys," Palutena said, "the commander is Hewdraw."

"You mean the blue pathetic boss that just bounced around in lava? How tough can he be?" Pit said confidently.

"OK…" Palutena said less confidently.

The heroes were tailing Hewdraw when all of the sudden, a burning black colossus rose above the clouds. It was a male God. He was in a purple tunic and he was burning through it. The God had dead plants and poison ivy in a crown instead of laurels. His eyes were tiny nuclear bomb explosions. He was holding a weapon that transformed from a scythe, to a bazooka, to a minigun.

"Hello, Exo," said the God.

"YOU! You're the voice in my head," Exo shouted enraged.

"Yup! By the way, is that all you know about me?" the God asked.

"Um… I think?" Exo said confusedly.

"Oh goody, I think this is actually working," the God said to himself.

"Anyway, I'm your Patron," continued the God.

"You're Mars?" Palutena asked.

"No I'm the bo- I mean yes. See you later angels. I have plans for you Exo," Mars said as he disappeared.

"That was random," Rio said.

"Yeah, you have a psycho for a patron," Naughtia said.

Exo glared at her. He had a strange feeling that he knew Mars from somewhere else.

They finally caught up to Hewdraw.

"Holy shit! He grew more heads," Pit exclaimed.

"How observant," Exo commented.

They flew in front of the heads.

"Hello there!" said the blue head.

"It's snack time!" said the purple head.

"Mm, what tender little morsel." said the pink head.

"We are not pieces of meat!" Pit yelled.

"What did you say?" said pink.

"Technically you are," said purple.

"Just come a little closer," said blue.

"GET READY CUZ IT'S TIME FOR-," the angels started.

"FACE-CRUSHING-DESTRUCTION!" jumbled up the heads.

The heads began to argue.

"Um…" said Dark.

"Just attack them," Palutena said, "By the way, use these special attacks," she handed them each two blue orbs.

"These are extremely powerful special attacks. You only get two. Save them for when it's life or death," Palutena explained.

The heads finally got over there argument and shouted, "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!"

The angels flew circles around Hewdraw. The blue head was destroyed first.

"ACK!" the head screamed as it exploded off its neck and fell to the ground.

"You guys are running out of time," warned Palutena.

"So what do we do smartass?" Naughtia demanded.

"I like this girl's attitude," Exo said to himself.

"I'm readying my Palutena Glam Blaster," replied the Goddess, "When ready, I'll launch it."

After a minute or two more, Rio stabbed the purple one in the nose. This resulted in the purple head exploded and followed the blue one. The pink one was starting to panic.

"The other heads! You have no right!"

"Yeah, okay," Exo replied, rolling his eyes.

"OK, charging complete," Palutena informed the angels, "Activate the Sacred Goddess Clobber laser! IMMAH FIREN MAH LAZOR!"

"Wait wasn't it the glam-," Dark started.

"HOLY SHIT!" the heroes screamed, as a huge laser dropped from the sky and disintegrated the last head and the body of Hewdraw.

The angels were covered in soot. Exo was the first to recover.

"YOU COULD'VE FUCKING KILLED US!" he yelled.

"Do you think I over did it?" the goddess asked trying not to laugh.

"No, do it again. I wasn't looking," Naughtia hissed.

"I think I lost an eyebrow," Pit mumbled.

"Do I smell fried chicken?" Dark asked.

"I think that's us…" Rio murmured.

"Anyway, Hewdraw heads can live without a body. You'll have to go after them," Palutena said. She was ordering take-out for the angels.

Exo was too busy thinking about how close he came to death in the past week to notice the Komaytos.

The seraphim hovered ten feet over the ground looking for the heads.

"Over here!" Rio shouted, seeing a trail.

They followed the trail to a burning town. Our heroes circled the city and then flew over gates.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS HERP DE DERP HERP DE DERP

The angels skidded to a halt.

"Move out!" Exo cheered.

They moved through a wrecked ally and killed some Gyrazers. The ally opened up into an area with two stairways and two commylooses. Naughtia went up to the first set of stairs and opened the intensity gate while the others killed the commyloosi (?).

"No! Get back here!" was heard from Naughtia's location. A small cute looking cupcake turned the corner and ran into Rio's sword. 1000 hearts shot out of the cupcake. It winked at Rio and teleported away. Exo and Dark had anime eyes.

"AWW! IT"S ADORABLE! WHY'D YA KILL IT?" they said at the same time.

"1. Exo you should have seen your face. 2. I didn't kill it. It teleported away," Rio said wishing she had a camera for Exo's expression. Naughtia just came around the corner, lugging a Hewdraw Club with her.

"Where is it?" she said wild eyed.

"Rio made it teleport," Pit said.

"I wanted to kill," Naughtia said with anger. She explained how it jumped every time it shot and then ran when she tried to tackle it. Rio was nice enough to give her 500 hearts.

The angels kept moving until the encountered a Stackjaw. They fired at it until the laser caught up to them.

"AAH!" they yelled and ran in circles. Finally, Pit dodged and somehow didn't get hurt. He finished the Stackjaw.

"Yeah, *pant, pant* that made sense," Exo said angrily and out of breath.

They went up more stairs and Exo was face to face with a Komayto. He suddenly was lost in memory. He saw a man in white, a robot killing Komaytos, and a word, 'Samus'. He was back and he heard screaming.

"Shoot it!"

"It's not working!"

"Lemme stab it!"

"NO!"

Suddenly there was a pop and Exo felt better.

"Ugh… I feel like something just sucked the life outta me…"

"That's probably because that's what Komaytos do," Palutena said, "Are you okay Exo?"

"Yeah, I just had- yeah I'm fine."

The heroes continued on. Pit and Exo saw a grenade.

"MINE!"

Both dumbasses, sorry heroes, ran to the jump pad. The mother shemun and her children saw the heroes and decided it was lunch time. Rio and Naughtia shot the Shemuns to pieces and Dark grabbed the grenade.

"What's the big deal?" she said as all the angels bounced across the buildings. Exo and Pit only mumbled, 'Bullcrap I shoulda got' and 'Grrr!'.

"Just throw it," Naughtia said. Dark threw it at the Minos and shemun pot.

"AWESOME!" she said after the effects. Rio grabbed the key and they moved on.

"GET DOWN!" Palutena yelled suddenly. The angels dropped without hesitation. The polite purple head crashed through the buildings and flew over the heroes.

"T-thanks, Palutena," Exo said.

The heroes came out into the path leading to the arena. They killed some Miks, but turned and froze. An underworld Merenguay was doing the Cat-daddy.

"I can't …look… away…" Naughtia said. Pit looked like he was straining to raise his arm. After being run down by the Fire Wyrm a few times, Pit's arm was in position and he blasted the monster. Everyone sighed in relief. All five had a glass of a Drink of the Gods. They entered the coliseum.

"I have a present for you guys," Palutena sang. All the angels flinched and prepared for the worse. Suddenly, a pink cloud filled the arena. All the angels started choking and coughing.

"What the hell?" Exo said between coughs. The cloud cleared.

"Was that it," Rio said visibly relaxing. The purple head of Hewdraw fell from the sky.

"RAAAAGH," it roared.

"That was my monster pheromone. It attracts monsters," Palutena said giggling.

"Why do we trust her?" Dark whispered to Naughtia.

"YOU SMELL GOOD! I can't resist!" the head growled.

"That's disgusting," Rio said.

"I just want to cuddle you… to death!" it yelled in response. Pit dealt the final blow and the second head died.

"I hope that you won't use that again" Pit growled.

"Maybe," Palutena said playfully.

The angels ventured on, grabbed some random floor food, and jumped into a sewer.

"Ew," Dark said as she stepped in the 'water'.

"Watch out for those shulms," Palutena said as Exo shot one.

"You are a horrible warning giver," he said while taking a knee in the 'water'.

They finally exited the sewer and got ambushed.

"Watch out! It's an ambush!"

"YEAH OUR AMBUSH!" the angels cheered.

The thoroughly pwnd the underworlder's asses. Even the Merenguay. After 5 minutes.

They walked down the path and casually slayed some monoeyes. After making Drink of the Gods milkshakes, they moved on.

They encountered the final head in a crystal clear lake. It snaked out as they approached.

"So, you killed my brothers?" it asked with curiosity.

"Yup," Pit answered happily.

"Oh thank you so much! NOW I'M FREE!" it roared.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Rio taunted it.

Hewdraw Reborn dived down underwater. The heroes shot at it but they couldn't hit it because it was five feet below the surface. Bullets can't go past five feet.

"Really? Now physics work!" Exo yelled to no one in particular. A floating fire ball hovered above the water. Pit shot it. It dove down like a missile and blew Hewdraw Reborn out of the water. He stared for a second.

"ATTACK!" he yelled. Soon Hewdraw Reborn was covered in slashes.

He snaked back into the water and blew purple fire instead. Pit shot this one, not caring about the color. The ball exploded on the angels. They were all tossed into the air.

"Nice shot, dumbass," Naughtia groaned as she got back up.

"How should I know what the balls of fire do?" he replied.

"Now let's not turn into a Hewdraw," Dark said.

Rio was tag-teaming with Exo while Dark stopped Naughtia from beating up Pit. Exo got trapped under Hewdraw Reborn's tail. He tapped Rio's foot.

"You're in," he gasped. She pulled him out and they dealt the finishing blow.

"Victory!" they shouted.

"That's another one of Medusa's commanders out of the way," Palutena said happily. Hewdraw Reborn started convulsing.

"NO! I'm too pretty to die," it yelled. It sank down and esploded. Yes esploded.

"Too pretty?" Exo said with a raised eyebrow. He hi-fived Rio and helped Dark drag an unconscious Pit to an abductor-spotlight. A smirking Naughtia followed.

_Yes! Chapter done. Gororo, bro, just send an OC. What's keeping you from? Anyway, I hope I satisfied WhiteFangWolf's appetite for OC action. Oh yeah, thank you Gnat1 for your Hewdraw head submission. Plz send in your special attacks and the level you want them used on and maybe whom u want it used on. U only get one bcuz the other is bein saved for the final battle. Make em special they are like nukes. Keep readin'!_


	5. Reaper's Line of Sight

_Yay chapter! Key2destNE, your OC is accepted. I got Eos's and Cloak's special attack. Thank you for da reviews. Here's some more OC madness. I might have to limit the group of angels on a limit to five or six so each one has a major role. I'll see. OH IM JUST GOT PUMPED CUZ LOZ RAP IS PLAYING ON MAH IPOD! IDEA! Disclaimer here. Enjoy!_

The Reaper's Line of Sight

The angels were on their way out. Palutena used Fortune's Juke Box. The background music to a song boomed. Pit started singing.

"Yeah, my name is Pit, babe. I'm more known than Lil' Wayne. What? You thought my name was Icarus? That's a fuckin' old name! I saved the world like two times. Saved Palutena from demise. And all without no help and advice." He sang.

The other angels laughed. They stopped when they saw a goddess skipping over the morning light. She had shoulder-length brown hair, red eyes, jean shorts, and a sky blue shirt.

"La la la la la la la," said the curious goddess. The angels just stared while they hovered in midair. A monoeye floated up to her lazily and blasted her point-blank. The goddess dropped to a knee. The weather turned from gorgeous to dark storm clouds. The goddess looked up and her eyes were glowing red. In a flash, the monoeye was gone. She ran (?) over to a mik petrified with fear. The goddess ripped its tongue out and started to beat the crap out of some more enemies with the tongue.

"Oh," Pit started.

"my," Rio continued.

"goddess," Naughtia finished. Exo had a thoughtful expression. He flew over to the goddess.

"Oh well, he will be dearly missed," Pit said. Exo tapped the goddess on the shoulder and ducked when she had swung the tongue at him. He appeared to be talking to her.

"How is he not dead yet?" Naughtia asked. Exo and the goddess shook hands and the two flew/floated back to the group. He had told the goddess he liked her technique and if she wanted to join the group and do that to more miks. She quickly agreed.

"How?" Dark asked Exo. He only smiled.

"I'm Eos, the goddess of dawn," Eos said.

Off in the sea floor palace, Anubis froze and shivered. Tanatos saw this as a place to strike. Anubis was defeated thanks to his sister.

"What's our mission for today, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"What's our mithin today ladeh palutenah?" Exo mocked in a high squeaky voice.

Pit and Dark glared at Exo. Naughtia laughed.

"Do you remember the Reapers, Pit?"

"Ugh, I hate those bastards. They sent their fucking Reapettes after me."

"Anyway about the reapers…" Palutena tried to continue.

"Yeah, sorry."

"They have a fortress in Reaper Valley," Palutena explained.

"Where? On Reaper Boulevard?" Exo asked sarcastically.

"Good thing we don't have to go there," Pit said naively. Everyone else looked sadly at Pit. Palutena was silent.

"We're going there aren't we? WHY? Why the hell would we go to a place crawling with Reapers?" Pit asked as they soared towards the ground.

"Why are you so upset? I could just rip those shits in half," Eos said evilly.

"I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders, Pandora," Palutena said ignoring Eos' demented reply.

"Pandora, the goddess of calamity and disaster? That Pandora?" Dark asked.

"Oh yeah! We were discussing our killing techniques over tea yesterday!" Eos exclaimed with an evil grin.

Palutena ignored her again, "She resides inside the Labyrinth of Deceit. I can't find the entrance to the labyrinth because a force in the reaper Fortress is obscuring it. I can't find it not even with my all-seeing Eye of Palutena."

"If it's all seeing why can't you find the entrance to the Labyrinth?" Rio asked.

"Because of my slightly botched laser eye surgery," the goddess replied.

"You've got to be shitting me," Exo said.

"Anyway, your mission for today is to infiltrate the Reaper's Fortress."

"O-okay, Lady Palutena," Pit said.

They kept flying along the ground. After destroying groups of Daphnes and Handoras, they flew over a crevice and saw thousands of red dots.

"What are they?" Rio asked.

"Are they reaper eyes?" Palutena gasped. Lasers shot from the red dots and a small army of Reapettes approached the heroes.

"Shit!" Dark yelled. They all turned around and look for options.

"The crevice is our only option," Palutena said. They flew up to dodge the Reapettes and then dive-bombed into the ravine.

"This path should take you to the Reaper Fortress, but it's tight. If you get stuck the Reapettes will be on you before I can get you out," Palutena warned.

"CHARGE!" the angels screamed.

"Full speed ahead!" Pit shouted.

"Excellent idea, Pit. Naturally, I had the same thought," Palutena remarked sarcastically.

Up above, Reaper eyes shot lasers like spotlights. The angels were doing all sorts of tricks to dodge rocks sticking out of the walls. The Reapettes were still in hot pursuit. Up ahead, gusts roared through a canyon that cut through the ravine.

"Windstorm!" Palutena yelped.

"D'oh!" Pit yelled. The angels were now flying upside-down. There were many complaints.

"Pipe down. It's only wind," Palutena said, "It could have been acid or poison wind. Then you guys would be in real trouble."

"I feel lucky," Naughtia growled.

The angels eventually righted themselves. They looked back and saw the Reapettes being blown away with the wind or smashed against a wall.

The angels kept weaving through the spires of rock protruding from the wall. Lone shulms shuffled on top of the spires. Exo accidentally shot one.

"Ugh, I-ooh- hate those-ugh- bitches," he said through groans and gritted teeth as the poisonous spores did their damage.

They blasted through another wind storm. Exo felt the spores get blown away.

"Be careful in the cave up ahead. If you get stuck you're done for," Palutena reminded them.

"Thanks for that uplifting news," Dark muttered.

They slayed a Mega Mussel. Minos' rained down and spikes flew everywhere.

The angels were exhausted when they exited the cave. Palutena sent down a cloud of Recovery Orbs. The angels felt good enough to fight again.

Suddenly, a Treasurefish appeared. Exo blasted it and six Happy Triggers came out. Eos went insane with 'The Power'. The others just had fun with their almost instant charge shots.

Dark noticed that Eos had an Aquarius Blade.

"Where did you get that?" Dark asked her. Eos mentally shuddered thinking of how she got it over 'lunch' with Hades. He had hunger cravings stranger than a pregnant woman.

"Internet," she lied.

They went through another windstorm and the cliffs started to rumble. One cliff slid out and tried to block the heroes.

"What the?" Naughtia said.

The angels kept flying and the cliffs tried to crush them.

"How is this happening?" Dark asked.

"I have no idea…" Palutena said. Palutena was using the earth as a slide puzzle.

"There are many enemies up ahead," Palutena informed the angels. Rio grinned.

"LEROOOOOY JENKKKIINNS!" she cheered. Eos maniacally laughed and charged ahead with Rio. The others just laughed with Rio and attacked the Underworlders.

After the fight, the angels were bruised but victorious. Eos also had two swords now. One was the blade of a Shrip that she had amputated. The angels dove down and flew through a tight tunnel. Handoras and Shulms ambushed the heroes.

"There are some Reaper sentries ahead," Palutena said.

The heroes dodged there laser eyes and defeated the Reapettes that the sentries sent after them. After another tunnel, they came out into a huge underground chamber. In the center was the Reaper Fortress. One hundred Reapers noticed the seraphim. Lasers were everywhere. The heroes flew to a side and retreated behind a ridge. A single Reaper was guarding the gateway to a bridge that went to the Fortress. The sniped the Reaper and flew above the bridge as fast as possible. The Reapers didn't shoot because if the bridge was destroyed, the pizza delivery boy couldn't get to the fort. Our group of angels forgot to stop and smashed through the gate.

All the angels were face-down, even Eos. All of them were mentally groaning. Pit got up.

"Ugh," he said. Everyone else followed suit. There was a lot of cracking. Exo fixed his broken nose. Rio and Dark stretched. Pit was checking for blood. Naughtia and Eos were checking for broken bones.

"You guys okay?" Palutena asked.

"Just great," growled Naughtia.

"Let's get moving," Pit said.

"Stars…" Exo moaned as he barely stayed on his feet.

Eos smacked him over the head with the mangled-up Shrip blade.

"Thanks," Exo said wearily.

They ran through the guillotine and smashed the pots. Food popped out. Everyone got a piece of melon, meat, and cake.

"Why do I feel better?" Exo asked.

"I dunno. Floor food?" Dark said.

"Why does eating food off the floor give you health?" Exo asked.

"Game physics," she replied. They moved on.

"Reapers may look evil and crazy, but there's a good reason for that. They are evil and crazy," Palutena said. Naughtia and Exo were about to comment when Pit nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys need to be trained to fight Reapers. There is a technique," Pit explained, "Just stay out of there sight and they won't attack. If you get seen just shout and everyone will help. Remember, Reapers are tough, powerful, and can summon Reapettes."

The rest of the group nodded. Our heroes entered a hallway and encountered there first Reaper. It was 10 feet tall. It wore a long black robe that dragged. The sleeves and neck hole fanned out. They couldn't see its face as it was turned around, but they could see that it had a huge scythe that had a suspicious red stain. It suddenly turned. Our heroes dove behind a corner. Exo got a devious idea. He pushed Pit out into the hallway. Pit cried out and the Reaper locked on to him. Before it saw Pit the Reaper was slowly patrolling. Its head was a long skull that had red hair.

"You suck, Exo!" he yelled as the monster approached. Now the monster had seen its prey. A familiar tune started playing. It moved surprisingly fast and it made a strange beeping noise. Its eyes had lit up and its hair shot out.

Pit had gotten up. The Reaper stopped and waved its hands. Two Reapettes appeared. The heroes finally got a good like at them. They looked like green spirits with a small skull mask with three line of red hair. It carried a small blood-stained scythe. Somehow, it still managed to look adorable.

"AWW!" Dark and Exo squealed, "It's adorable!"

The Reapette hissed and changed course. It despised being called cute. It took two swipes from Rio and Naughtia to dispatch the Reapettes.

The Reaper whacked Eos and Pit against the wall with one swing of its scythe. Eos' eyes glowed red. She grabbed the scythe and beat the Reaper with it. The reaper was soon no more. Pit glared at Exo as he brushed himself off. They went down the hallway and came out into a circular platform with many enemies.

Pit ran up to melee a Shulm, but stopped when a spike shot up and went between his toes.

"HOLY PALUTENA!" he yelled.

They defeated the enemies including the Skuttler that had a strange hat and wand.

"Not too many Reapers for a Reaper Fortress," Naughtia said.

"They could be afraid of me," Eos boasted.

"Right. Or they could be collecting souls. The humans have started another war," Palutena said.

"So this war is causing the Reapers to work overtime?" Pit asked.

"Yes, but I should be the one working overtime. My carelessness caused this whole mess. Now the humans hate me," Palutena said sadly.

"Aw, c'mon. Everyone loves the Goddess of Light," Pit said, trying to cheer her up.

"Ugh, this is pathetic," Naughtia and Exo said at the same time.

"Thank you, Pit. I try my best," she said, "Now let's get moving."

There was a path that leads to a boulder. Everyone was going the other way. Mars' voice spoke in Exo's head.

"_Blow it up."_

"_If you say so," Exo thought back._

He blasted it with a charged shot and it esploded.

"Cool, a hidden area!" Pit shouted as he saw the door behind the boulder.

"Head inside," Palutena ordered.

They came into a chamber with two Zurees. They appeared to be blue smoke at first. As soon as they approached they materialized. They looked like children in a blue cloak with a hood that covered their faces. Only two small orange eyes glowed out from the hood. As soon as the ghost monsters saw the angels, they transformed. They grew claws, their eyes burned brighter, a mouth filled with fangs appeared, and bloodcurdling screeches erupted from the mouths.

The heroes quickly slayed them as the Zurees were now threats. The tiny room had another exit. The angels went down it and saw the Souflee.

"You're mine now!" cried Naughtia. She dove at it and it jumped into a pit filled with pools of poison. Naughtia squealed and jumped back before a huge swinging scythe good slice her in two.

Rio did a flip like Samus did while fighting Metroid Prime into the pit. She landed on the Souflee and touched it with her blade. It playfully frowned and teleported away. 2000 hearts appeared in front of Rio. She did a fist pump.

Exo pushed Pit into the pit and he landed in the poison. Exo jumped down and landed beside the deadly pool. Pit groaned from the poison in his body. He threw some at Exo.

"That's it! You and me! Let's go! Right here, right now! We're havin' it out!" Exo declared.

"It's on!" Pit yelled.

Exo was about to charge Pit when a giant, deformed, demonic, flaming, blue skull appeared behind him. An eerie tune began to play.

"_FORGET THE FIGHT, YOU DUMBASS! THAT'S AN ORNE! SAVE PIT! TOUCHING IT MEANS INSTANT DEATH!" _Mars screamed in his mind.

Exo hesitated because his brain felt like it had been blown to smithereens by the warning. He tackled Pit out of the way of the monstrosity and dragged him to a trampoline. They bounced onto the platform overlooking the pit. They quickly escaped the hidden area. Palutena explained what an Orne was.

"T-thanks," Pit said.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you," Exo mumbled.

"I'm sorry for underestimating you," Pit mumbled back.

"Oh, great. Group hug. Yay," Naughtia said sarcastically.

Everyone glared at her.

"Here. I found this in a treasure chest in that room," Pit said as he handed Exo the power 'Fortune's Jukebox'.

'Mars' smiled deviously in his office. He snapped his fingers and altered the power. Instead of playing music randomly, the music would play as you wanted it.

Exo smiled. "Give me "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen," Exo commanded the power. He used it like a walkie-talkie. The song played.

"Sweet," the seraphim cheered. As they went back to the branch in paths, they noticed a floating rail that traveled to another platform. Pit jumped on and his sandals slid across it.

"Whoa! This is great!" he yelled. The others followed him and whooped.

"That's a grind rail. It beats walking," Palutena said.

"Woohoo!" Dark shouted.

They landed in a courtyard and attacked a giant turtle. The turtle flipped on its back and spun at the heroes. It threw the heroes out of the way. The turtle stopped spinning and it lied on its back dazedly. They shot its underbelly until it died.

They slayed some Skuttler Mages, a Belunka, Shulms, and a Shelbo. The Shelbo was a giant spiral shell with spikes. It had a strange pair of lips. The lips would open up and suck its prey close. As soon as the Shelbo's prey got close it would spin and slice the prey up. But it exposes its weak point when it opens its lips. The eye inside its mouth is its weak point.

Eos came out of a small building wearing a Zuree's cloak and tossed Pit the Pirate Cannon. They entered a bigger building. As soon as they came in they saw a Souflee reading the newspaper. Rio shot it with lightning speed and claimed the 2000 hearts.

They rounded the corner with Naughtia complaining under her breath. They destroyed a Shemun Pot and moved on. Pit screamed as he saw the enemy in the room. He ducked behind a box.

The enemy was a purple-skinned human in purple robes. The only thing unnatural about it was that it had an eggplant for its head and had a floating eggplant in its palm. One dead eye stared out from the eggplant head.

"Move!" Pit yelled as he saw the Eggplant Wizard throw a glowing eggplant. They jumped out of the way and shot the wizard like crazy.

"The glowing eggplants that the Eggplant Wizard throws will transform you into a harmless eggplant. My powers will heal you after a while, though," Palutena informed them. They traversed into the next room and found another zodiac chamber. Exo accidentally shot the Clubberskull. When he first saw it, the Clubberskull was a pale white skull with chains wrapped around it. Now that he shot it, it was free and it was a pink blob with two legs. It destroyed everything.

They quickly ran into the next room. The next room was outside. The only thing there was a trampoline. They bounced up into another room.

"Reaper alert," Palutena warned, as they entered the room.

The angels deftly dodged the Reaper's line of sight.

In the next room, there was a closet that had a trampoline inside it that led to a chest that held a cyclone orb. It was a glowing, swirling orb that hummed loudly. They save it and exited the closet.

At the end of the hall was a hole. They dropped down through it into yet another hallway. This short hallway led to a huge, circular room. All the enemies they encountered in the mission appeared and attacked. They were dealt with.

The tired angels used a grind rail that elongated if some targets were shot. The group managed that puzzle easily and reached the top. It had an elevator that dropped all the way to the bottom of the fortress. AKA the center of the fortress.

Before they entered a huge red door with torches on either side, they spotted a hot spring and relaxed in it.

"Omg, this is amazing," Rio said.

"Awesome," Dark agreed.

"It's… good," Naughtia said meekly.

"I FEEL THE POWER!" Eos cackled.

Exo and Pit only nodded.

They moved on. Right before they entered, Reapettes shot out and the heroes had to duck. Then they entered.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS (GAWD THIS IS LONG!)

When they entered, they saw a room that had two levels, two stairways that lead to the upper-level, and two trampolines. They noticed a single Reaper.

The Reaper noticed them. It freaked out like normal Reapers, but then it grew huge. The angels panicked at first but soon recovered. They attacked the Great Reaper. Nothing seemed to hurt it.

"The Reaper is shooting death rays at you," Palutena said as Eos was hit by said ray.

"Thanks for the warning," Eos said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, we found its weak point," Dark announced.

"It's the head and toes," Rio elaborated.

"You have to destroy it. This is the force shrouding the location of Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit," Palutena said surely.

The Great Reaper opened its palm and out flew 20 Reapettes. The battle was long. After a lot of damage was dealt, the Reaper double over and clutched its face. As it stood up, a blinding light shown out of its forehead.

"Shoot the light," Eos yelled.

"Wow, that was a normal sentence," Exo taunted.

"I can be normal, unless you make me mad," she half said, half threatened.

As she said that, the Reaper howled and collapsed. It melted.

"EWW!" the angels screamed.

In the middle of the goo was a male teen with a glowing blue body. He wore black armor, carried twin flintlock pistols and a war hammer, he also had three, light blue eyes.

"T-thank you," he stuttered out as he was half-conscious, "My name is Xiaolung. I wish to help you," He passed out.

"He will help a lot," Palutena said.

She abducted the new groupie and all the angels.

_OMG! Chappie done! I sorry! It was long and I had a bad case of writer's block. Also I've been workin on my ipod touch and drawing my avatar. Will post that soon Phil the Persona Guy's OC Xiaolung. Guest's sis OC Eos. Please review! And… Keep Readin'!_


	6. Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit

_Hey, look it's a new chappie! Immah gonna use Gnat1 suggestion for groups but I'm going to alter it according to plot relevance. Muse is accepted. PS the guest sibling- can you maybe identify yourselves. It's confusing when I read your reviews. Heh heh I'd like to thank myself for my own support. ENJOY!_

Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit

"BRAWNDO THE THIRST MUTILATOR!" Pit and Exo screamed as they got their package from the celestial mailbox.

"What, dare I ask, are you two yelling about?" Naughtia asked angrily as she walked out of her room.

"BRAWNDO!" Pit yelled.

"IT'S LEIK A MONSTER TRUCK THAT YOU POUR INTO YOUR FACE!" Exo also yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Xiaolung scolded.

"DRINK!" Pit commanded. Naughtia stared at the two morons suspiciously.

"How many have you two dumbasses drunk?" she demanded.

"3!" the two said at the same time.

"Maybe just a sip…" Palutena said appearing out of nowhere. She took a microscopic sip and her eyes widened.

"Oh my… It feels like… It feels like… I'M RIDING A T-REX STRAPPED TO A ROCKET SHIP!" she burst out. Everyone just stared. Pit and Exo looked at each other.

"AWESOME!" they yelled.

"I liked it better when they were enemies," Naughtia muttered,

"They used to be enemies?" Xiaolung said with a bewildered look on his face. He turned to Palutena.

"Maybe you should sit down," he said quietly.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GLOW STICK!" she yelled as she ran up to the control tower/ telepathic connection chamber. It was silent for three seconds.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" was heard in their minds. Most of the angels were stunned. Exo was writhing on the ground in pain as he was still sensitive from Mars' screaming.

"NO MORE BRAWNDO!" he yelled. Exo got up and turned to see all of his allies downing at least one can. He quickly grabbed his Wolf Claws and ran for the door.

"The mighty Exo showing fear?" Naughtia snickered. Pit chuckled and motioned for Xiaolung and Naughtia to follow. Pit grabbed his Standard Orbitars, Naughtia petted (0_o) her orb staff, and Xiaolung showed off by shooting his flintlock pistols and juggling his weapons.

They caught up to Exo. He was staring; mouth agape, at the door. The door was shaking and many screams and yells were heard. Then, all at once, the voices screamed:

"BRAWNDO THE THIRST MUTILATOR!" The angels just stared.

"O-oh…my…goddess," Naughtia murmured.

"Is this what fear feels like?" Xiaolung wondered aloud. Pit kept opening his mouth to say something, but would close it. Exo just stared until he crashed into… the sky. He looked up and saw a crack in the sky.

"THERE'S THE LABYRINTH! THE REAPERS HID IT PRETTY WELL. WAIT DID THAT MAKE SENSE? PRETTY WELL? SHOULD IT BE-"

"Inside voice, Palutena," Xiaolung said calmly. The others were twitching.

"Glow stick," she growled.

"Stop being childish," he commanded.

"Whatevah. There's a space pocket. In you go!" Palutena said. The angels flew into the void that had spread from the crack.

"This is getting weird," Pit said as they flew through a green tunnel.

"Whoa! Too many cans of Brawndo," Palutena said as she saw the angels' surroundings.

"Getting weird?" Naughtia said angrily, "This is madness!" Exo smiled.

"This is SPARTA!" he cried as he kicked a monolith back. It exploded and he got cheese, lotion, and 24 and ½ hearts.

WOW! I guess you can kill monoliths.

"Pandora is pretty weird," Xiaolung commented.

"How would you know?" Pit asked.

"She's a blue ball of fire," He retorted.

"He's got a point. Rio! Stop swinging on the chandelier! I don't care if Eos did it! Dark! Stop punching Eos! I don't care if she was murderous," Palutena scolded. The other angels paled as they listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Ugh. Oh! I know," Exo said. He pulled out the altered Fortune's Jukebox.

"Give me 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day," he commanded the power. At first it worked, but then it died off.

"_What the hell? I thought I fixed it," _Mars said in Exo's mind.

"What do you mean you fixed it?" Exo asked aloud.

"Who is he talking to?" Xiaolung asked Naughtia and Pit.

"Probably Mars," Pit said casually.

"The psycho god," Naughtia also said casually.

"_Tell the bitch I can hear her. Also you have an angry woman coming your way! You're in trouble! Bye!"_

"Mars said he could hear you," Exo told Naughtia.

"What's your point?" she replied evenly.

He turned back to look forward, but got slapped across the face.

"Ow! What the hell!" he yelped.

"That's for altering musical powers! This is for being in league with Eos!" the woman screeched. She punched Exo in the gut. Before Exo could viciously counter-attack, Pit and Xiaolung flew between them. The woman was now clam.

She had mid-back, honey-colored hair in French braids. She had hazel eyes and wore a daybreak orange dress. She was also carrying a bow that looked like the Silver Bow except the inner part was purple and the outer part was fuchsia.

"Who might you be, miss?" Xiaolung asked politely.

"I am Muse," she answered, "sister of Anubis."

"Why did you hit me?" Exo fumed.

"I already told you. You altered my favorite power and you're with Eos."

"Okay, 1: My patron altered your precious power, not me! 2: Eos may be murderous, but she's a good kind… of… murderous. Hmm. That didn't come out right."

"What he's trying to say is that Eos is demented, but she works for us so it's all good," Naughtia said.

"Whatever you say," Muse said through gritted teeth.

"Would you like to accompany us on our journey to kill Medusa?" Xiaolung asked. Muse thought for a second.

"I will but you'll have to help me with something," she said.

"What do you need help with?" Pit asked. He was interrupted by Exo.

"What's that?" he said, pointing to rings of concrete up ahead.

"That's Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit," Palutena informed. As they flew closer, the rings got closer together until they formed a hall. The angels flew through and noticed the strange maze. The entire hall was formed from basic three dimensional shapes.

They kept flying and noticed red rectangular prisms shooting in from all sides.

"Avoid them," Palutena warned.

After avoiding the deadly shapes, all the angels flew into a wall.

"Wut da hull?" was the muffled complaint by Exo and Naughtia. Pit, Muse, and Xiaolung just groaned. They detached themselves from the wall.

"I don't think Palutena should be controlling your flight path while she's under the influence of Brawndo," Muse said quietly.

"Quiet, Lady GaGa. I need to beat Riolu and Eos at Just Dance 6 and half," Palutena yelled.

"Riolu is a Pokémon," Exo said.

"What's a Pokémon?" Pit asked.

"I… don't… know?" Exo said unsurely. They flew into another wall that looked like a passage.

"Oh, you guyz are sucky today!" Palutena said, "You need backup."

A spotlight abductor shot down and a female angel flew out. She had pale skin, red, orange, and yellow wings; and shoulder-length red hair. She wore a one-sleeved leotard with white and golden outlining, a red skirt, and yellow boots. She carried red, orange, and yellow fans.

"'Sup," she greeted.

"This is Skyelena," Palutena introduced.

"Skye," Skye said quickly.

"Okay, I guess we're moving on," Xiaolung said.

"The path branches up ahead. You can choose the way," Palutena said.

"That means you don't know the right way," Naughtia said angrily.

"Maybe…" Palutena admitted.

"Right," Pit called out. They went down the right branch and found a dead end.

"Aw shit," Pit complained. They turned around and fought some Syrens. They fought through the ambush and went through the other branch. They came out into a giant room with huge spinning walls and glowing green walls.

"Oh my," Skye said.

"Ignoring this weird shit," Naughtia said, focusing on the fighting.

"We gotta move before the Power of Flight runs out," Pit said.

"Yeeeaaah. That would be bad 'cuz I can't extract you while Pandora still has powah," Palutena said.

"LALALALALALA I DIDN'T HERE THAT!" Pit yelled. They came out into a cylindrical room.

"Handora ambush!" Xiaolung yelled.

"Pandora?" Pit confusedly asked.

"No, I was pretty clear. Handoras," Xiaolung said. They exited through a drain and came out… side? They were now outside.

"How did we get out here?" Exo asked. Suddenly, the outside setting flickered out. They were back in one of the labyrinth's corridors.

"Here comes another branch in the path," Palutena said.

"I choose right again," Pit confidently yelled. They flew in and found a dead end.

"You suck, Pit," Naughtia said.

"Let's go back before y'all die- I mean run out of Flight Power," Palutena said.

"Is this a dead-end?" Pit asked as they came to a dead-end in the other path.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, dammit!" Palutena yelled.

"We're losing our grip here!" Xiaolung shouted.

"I won't give in!" Skye shouted defiantly.

They came back to the branch and noticed the hall before the branch had changed. It was now a silver area and silver columns ran up from white oblivion below.

"Those pillars will deflect your fire," Palutena said.

After passing that through that room, they were in space. Makes sense.

"This hurts my head," Pit said meekly.

"This hurts your head? We have gods talking in our heads. This should not hurt your-"Naughtia stopped in middle of her sentence. Nyan Cat flew past them and blasted some enemies.

"Never mind," Naughtia said quickly.

They bounced off a trampoline and flew through an asteroid into a green void. They bashed more enemies and landed.

"Are you sure this isn't another trick?" Pit said as they descended.

"Who *yawn* cares? Ugh, I need a nap," Palutena muttered.

"Good, she's crashing from her Brawndo high," Xiaolung whispered.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit tested.

"Zzzzzzz…" was heard in their minds. Pit gave them a thumbs-up and landed.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS HERP DE DERP

They landed and then the room flipped right-side up.

"Ouch," Pit groaned.

"Why do we usually get hurt when we land?" Exo questioned.

"I don't know, but it better stop soon," Naughtia growled.

They exited the small chamber and entered a room with some floating platforms, a skuttler canoneer and cloud lamb thing. They blasted the enemies to heart pieces. (Ha-ha lame joke.) Exo saw something move out of the corner of his eye and blasted another skuttler canoneer that was walking on the undersides of the platforms.

"Quite the thrill seekers aren't we?" a monotonous voice said.

"Pandora, Goddess of Calamity," Pit yelled.

"We let ourselves in. Hope you don't mind," Skye taunted.

"Oh please. Make yourselves at home. Doesn't bother me," Pandora said uninterested.

The angels sat down and split a melon, a turkey leg and some grapes.

"But you should know that the big 'Goddess of Calamity' thing was the old me," she continued, "I lead a more grounded life now. I do Wii fit, dieting, and reflexology."

"Don't you need feet for most of that?" Xiaolung asked with a smile.

"We'll see who's laughing in a few minutes, Glow Stick."

"Why does everyone call me a glow stick?" he asked angrily.

"Um, really? Just look at you," Naughtia said.

"Besides, you're the one stealing my role of 'Goddess of Calamity," Pandora said pointedly.

They left that room and came into a small chamber with many doors. In the center of the room were two very lost and beat up male angels. One was lying on his back and the other was taking a knee.

"C'mon, we came make it," said the one taking a knee.

"So… many… doors. Painful," gasped the one on his back.

"You're hopeless. I'm ou- who the heck are you?" said knee-taker. Lol

"I'm Exo. The one that looks like a stereotype angel is Pit. The glow stick- I mean triclops is Xiaolung. The girl with the orb staff is Naughtia. The one with the Silver Bow look-alike is Muse and the girl with the flaming fans is Skyelena," Exo introduced.

"Skye," said Skye.

"Okaay. I'm Kiyuga, the best fighter ever," Kiyuga said with a smirk. Pit and Exo narrowed their eyes.

"Ixchel," the one on the floor gasped.

The group got a good look at the two new angels. Kiyuga had dark brown spiky hair, gold eyes, blue pants, a grey t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He also carried Wolf Claws. Ixchel had dark brunette hair, hazel eyes with some white in the irises; he had a little bit of muscle, and wore glasses. He wore gold fingerless gloves, a pendant that looks like Geo's pendant; and a black, white, and gold, body suit and wings. Ixchel carried a sword that looked like a Z-saber but the hilt looked like a gold version of his pendant and the handle was black while the energy was white. Whew, my fingers hurt. Jk.

Exo liked Ixchel and disliked Kiyuga. Pit gave the two some reserved food that the group kept for emergencies. Soon, the half-living (cuz I'm an optimist) were fully alive.

"You want to join our group?" Pit asked.

"We're gonna beat up Medusa," Naughtia elaborated.

"Is she a bully?" Ixchel asked.

"Uh…yeah," Naughtia answered.

"Will you pay me?" Kiyuga asked.

"No!" Xiaolung said indignantly. He leaned against a random box that appeared and it esploded. He fell on his face.

"I'll join," Ixchel said happily.

"Whatever," Kiyuga muttered.

Pit walked up to a door and it whacked him in the face. Everyone burst out laughing. Exo and Ixchel walked up to a door and it opened to a new room. Exo helped Pit up and they walked on.

Naughtia opened a door with Xiaolung. At the end of the hallway that was revealed, they found cake.

"Mmm…" Naughtia and Xiaolung said.

"Who made this?" Xiaolung asked.

"I did," Pandora said happily. Immediately after she said that the two started to get dizzy.

"Pandora, you bit-," Naughtia was cut off as she passed out.

Muse and Pit dragged the comatose two along. In the next room, a giant bug leapt out at the heroes.

"Gross!" Muse yelped.

"It's an Underworld Girin," Xiaolung shouted.

"Great, anything else we should know," Exo sarcastically replied.

"You should dodge the shockwaves," Pit said after he was blasted against a wall.

"No we need a giant bug zapper," Kiyuga said angrily.

Soon the bug died and new enemies ambushed them. They pwnd all and entered the Hall of Marvelous Moving Wall.

"HAI GUYZ!" Rio screamed inside their heads.

"God, Rio, shut up," Pit yelled.

"Sorry, I turned up the volume too much. Watcha doin'?" the angel high on Brawndo asked.

"Right now I'm dreading our return to the palace," Exo muttered.

"I HEARD THAT," Rio screamed.

"Where's Palutena?" Skye asked.

"We're putting whip cream on her nose and dipping her hand in warm water," Rio said casually.

"Because doing that to a goddess won't have any consequences," Exo said.

"Well I guess its mah turn to be a guide," Rio said.

"Okay, where are we then?" Muse tested.

"This radar says 'The Hall of Marvelous Moving Walls'," Rio answered.

"You're delivery sucks. Say it with passion. This isn't public radio, you know," Pandora commanded.

"Whatevah, just be careful around those moving walls," Rio warned.

"We have a delicious Pit Panini on the menu today," Pandora cackled dementedly.

"What is a Panini?" Muse asked Skye.

"I don't know. Rio, do you know?" Skye asked.

"Um… Wikipedia says it's a pressed and toasted sandwich," Rio replied.

Pit paled. They made it into a room where the wall that had the door on it moved. They discovered the path to the chest guarded by the Skuttler Canoneer. The Skuttler soiled itself and ran. They found ice cream and hearts. Everyone got their favored flavor and a golden heart.

They entered a gigantic room that looked like a driver's practice a course. Exo saw his pride and joy.

"YES! It's mine!" he yelled and ran to the Exo Tank.

"_Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. Okay, I'm disconnecting Rio," _Mars' voice boomed_._

"Wait! I can be helpful! Oh shit! Palutena's waking-," Rio pleaded.

"_Okay now I'm in charge," _Mars laughed evilly_._

Muse did not seem happy. Xiaolung and Naughtia were waking now.

"Ugh. No one eat the cake," Naughtia moaned.

"Yeah, not fun," Xiaolung groaned.

"WOOHOO!" Exo whooped as he ran down the entire group.

"I'm going to kill him," Naughtia growled.

"_Yeah, he does that a lot," _Mars said, chuckling_._

"I'm… not….KIDDING!" she transformed into a white flying wolf, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"WOOHOO THIS IS GREAT! I LOVE THIS- OH SHIT!" Exo screamed. Exo concentrated and 'Mars' felt a request for power. Mars granted it.

The normal Exo Tank transformed. It became red, gold, and black. The three spikes on front became a shark head like on planes. The tank grew and a glass window grew over Exo and protected him. He hit a button and the Super Exo Tank accelerated to light speed and appeared behind Naughtia. Exo blasted the she-wolf with a light shock of electricity so that she would become docile.

Naughtia shrank back to a normal angel. Exo hopped out and walked over to her. He helped her up and apologized.

"I'm sorry for running you down," Exo mumbled.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you," Naughtia mumbled. They both smiled. Exo motioned for everyone to get in the Super Exo tank. It transformed to hold more people.

"I invented these and this is my custom one that I kept. They are now the vehicle of gods," Exo explained.

"Cool," the others complimented.

"That's why Pandora has one," Ixchel observed.

"I wanted to get my driver's license," Pandora explained, "so I built this place. But then I realized, how am I supposed to drive without hands?"

"How did you make a driving course without hands?" Pit asked.

"Hard work and determination," Pandora answered. They got some food left out by Mars and exited into the next room.

"Why are we here again?" Naughtia asked.

"_Pandora has the Mirror of Truth. Therefore, she is a valuable commander," _Mars replied.

"What's the Mirror of Truth?" Skye asked.

"I bet Smarty Mars Bar knows," Pandora taunted.

"_The Mirror of Truth makes a copy of whatever stands before it," _Mars answered ignoring Pandora.

"So hypothetically," Pit asked, "it could turn one ice-cream sundae into two?"

"Ladies and gentleman, one of the greatest minds of our time," Pandora remarked.

"Why does she remind me of you?" Kiyuga asked Naughtia.

"Why you little-," Naughtia started.

"Um, guys?" Ixchel said, trying to break up their fight.

They crossed some platforms that spelled PANDORA.

"The platforms spell something," Exo said sarcastically.

"Ooh! Like a secret message! Can you decode it?" Pit asked.

"It says Pandora. Can't you read?" Exo asked Pit.

"Umm… anyway about the mirror of truth," Pit said as they ran down a corridor that seemed to get longer as they moved.

"_It can copy enemies and make armies for Medusa on a catastrophic scale. You have to destroy it!" _Mars urged.

"Wait, does the mirror copy the body and the spirit or just the body?" Xiaolung asked.

"_Maybe Pandora will tell us," _Mars reasoned.

"This isn't ASK AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR!" Pandora yelled. They entered a room with blue bouncy sections. They had a lot of fun hopping from platform to platform.

"Guess its bouncy time," Exo cheered.

"I thought trampolines would liven up the place," Pandora explained.

The heroes slayed a few Nosegays and a Merenguay. The group bounced in a circle and avoided a Monolith. They entered another racetrack area and hopped in the Super Exo Tank. After a lap, the heroes sped up a ramp and exited the room.

"Is this a dead end?" Pit said as they saw an uncrossable gap between to paths.

"Oh well. Guess you better turn back," Pandora said evilly.

"No guys! There's a path," Muse pointed out as she shot the invisible path, "It lights up every time you shoot it."

"You people ruin all of my tricks!" Pandora scolded.

They encountered another Girin. After Mars had struck it with lightning, the angels found a plate stacked with steaming hamburgers.

"Mm…" they all said after the first bite.

"So good…" Pit moaned.

"_Thank you. I made them myself," _Marssaid coyly.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Should we trust him?" Skye asked.

"NO!" Pit, Muse, and Naughtia shouted all together. Exo, Xiaolung, Ixchel, and Kiyuga had already moved on.

Exo dashed to loot a chest. An Orne appeared right before him. Suddenly, Exo was ten feet from the Orne, flat on the ground. Pit got off him and helped him up.

"I thought I should repay the favor," Pit said with a smile.

"Thanks," Exo gasped. They were about to move on when they heard Naughtia screaming curses.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Naughtia screamed to the heavens. They noticed that an arrow with a note was stuck in the ground. The note said another 'Souflee bites the dust. Love, Rio'. Exo patted Naughtia on the back and entered the hallway before Pandora's Chamber.

"_I'm patching Rio Back in,"_ Mars announced.

"Oh goody, I'm back. Here ya go!" said the Brawndo crazed angel. A bunch of Brawndo cans strapped together dropped in a ball of light from the sky.

"No," Exo said immediately.

"We were out of Drink of the Gods," Rio explained, "I also didn't feel like brewing some more…"

"Wait you brew Drink of the-," Xiaolung started.

"_Have mine,"_ Mars said with a hint of happiness in his voice. The angels cautiously drank the healing liquid and charged into Pandora's Chamber.

"_Psst. Kid," _Mars said to Exo, "_Take this. It's a gift from yours truly. Have fun storming the castle. Bye."_

Exo picked up the journal that had just appeared.

"Huh. That was weird. Guys! Wait up," he yelled. He joined his group in the chamber. The room was quite plain and had an ornate mirror on a pedestal. Pandora floated out from behind the mirror. She was a giant ball of blue flame with purple eyes and a mouth.

"You made it. Yay," said the Goddess of Calamity.

Pit cleared his throat and started a speech.

"Underling of Medusa floating before me, It's time for you to atone for your crimes," he floated in the air in a strange anime light, "I am Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light. And. You. Must. DIE!"

"What the hell?" Naughtia and Exo said.

"Okay do whatever you're going to do," Pandora said disinterested.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Skye asked the Blue Fireball.

"What's the point of trying hard? What's the point of anything?" Pandora asked back.

"Quite a psychological view for a ball of vapor," Muse taunted.

Pandora threw bombs somehow and then blew fire. Pit had an idea.

"Hewdraw," he shouted. Exo and Naughtia understood what he meant. All three of them hit the bombs back at Pandora.

"Ow Ow OWOWOWOWOW! Okay I'll give you what you came for," the goddess surrendered. She flew up to the mirror.

"Here it is. The Mirror of Truth," Pandora said as she moved out of the way.

The mirror shot a spotlight at the group. The group appeared in the mirror.

"CHARGE!" they screamed. They jumped up to drop kick the mirror.

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

Right before they hit it, their reflections changed. They all had black clothes, black hair and black weapons. They crashed through the mirror. The group turned to see the dark copies of them standing with Pandora!

"OH MY GODDESS!"

"How's it going?" Dark Pit asked the normal group with an evil smile.

"Let's get right to the introductions," Pandora said with an evil laugh, "These are your dark copies. They'll be your escort out of your lives."

The Dark copies turned around and pointed their weapons at Pandora.

"Speak for yourself," Dark Exo said.

"No! You're supposed serve me!" Pandora cried.

"Not happening," the dark copies said all at once. They fired and Pandora was no more.

They turned around and blasted the normal copies. The dark copies ran over to a burning blue glob and jumped into it. They absorbed it.

"What are you doing?" Pit gasped as he got to his feet.

"Just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste," Dark Pit answered. He grabbed a large shard of the Mirror of truth and they took off. They escaped the Labyrinth."

"_If he has Pandora's powers, he could be allied with Medusa. You have to follow him!" _Mars said all of the sudden.

"Tomorrow," Exo said, "We're exhausted and we need the whole team to be normal."

"_Fine, I'm warping you back to Palutena's Palace,"_ Mars announced.

A glowing red spotlight abducted them all.

_What do you think? I hate that orne I played on intensity nine and ran into it. I just sat and stared with my mouth open for like 5 minutes! XD Please review! Also I should have something else up. check mah stories. It should be up. Btw NO MOAR OC's that's it. If I haven't contacted you or used your oc in a story, your oc is NOT in. I have reached my twelve limit. Tune in next time. Credit to Brawndo and Nintendo. Keep readin'! _


	7. Dark Pit and friends

Thank you for the Reviews! I guess that's it… ENJOY!

Dark Pit (and friends)

Exo closed his journal and went to get something for breakfast. He remembered his dark side from yesterday. He just looked like Exo. His skin color and clothes were the same. Everything else was black. In fact, all of the dark copies looked like that. It was strange.

Exo grabbed a banana and sat down next to Pit in the game room. Exo peeled his banana and watched Pit play 'Four' in Angel Ops.

"Watch out! The palace thief is coming!" Exo warned. The game beeped and the main character complained.

"DAMN IT!" Pit yelled.

"Shut up! The others are still sleeping," Exo hissed. Undead monoeyes started spawning in the game. Pit's character complained as he was shot. The character died and the game over theme played. Pit threw the Zbox controller at the wall.

Exo hit play again and was beating Pit's score within five minutes. Pit walked away, muttering some things under his breath. Pit was climbing the stairs when Exo caught up to him. They ran into Naughtia and Dark at the top of the stairs.

"Which of you screamed?" Naughtia growled. Exo pointed at Pit who was dashing down the stairs. Dark smiled as Naughtia followed him with a battle cry.

"Is everyone ready for the battle?" Exo asked Dark.

"Yup. Palutena made sure everyone was ready," Dark informed him.

"Let's gear up," Exo said. The two ran down the stairs yelling at the others to gear up and meet at the door.

The full angel task force was present and ready to go.

"Remember, team, these enemies will look like the group that fought Pandora. Do not hesitate when attacking them," Pit said. Red lights started flashing and an alarm went off.

"Skyworld is under attack!" Exo exclaimed.

"I've located the dark copies," Palutena said from her control tower.

"Where are they?" Pit said as the group deployed.

"They're attacking us!" she replied. Dark Pit suddenly appeared with the Shard of the Mirror of Truth.

"Say cheese!" he taunted. Dark, Rio, and Eos appeared in the shard. The reflections turned into dark copies. The copies flew from the mirror and went off to cause destruction.

The angels spread out to assess the damage. After a while, Pit called the others back to take out Dark Pit. They all gathered and prepared to destroy Dark Pit.

"Guys, come back and help me deal with these fools," Dark Pit called confidently.

The dark copies assembled and the angels were shocked at what they saw. The dark copies appeared to have evolved.

Kiyuga's dark copy was a brute monster that followed tiny flies that looked like dollar bills. One of the flies flew around a monoeye and the brute eviscerated it.

Ixchel's dark copy had transformed into a small imp. The imp juggled pink things.

Skye's dark copy had become a flaming she-demon. She blasted fire at Skye but missed by an inch.

Muse's dark copy had become a hag who used crocodile tears as her weapon. As soon as someone hesitated in attacking, she would screech at an unbelievable level that would knock out the target.

Xiaolung's dark copy was a crazed shadow boy who was carrying a time bomb. The numbers kept changing on the bomb.

Eos' dark copy was Eos in black. Hmmmm…

Rio's had become a horrifying dragon. It had seven ugly heads that blew fire, acid, and poison.

Dark's dark side had become a mangy wolf with cuts and scars. It had one dead eye and huge, sharp teeth.

Dark Naughtia looked like Naughtia except she had glowing red eyes, demon wings, and a tail with a spike.

Exo's dark side had transformed into a demented puppet that carried a blood-stained sword. The strings of the puppet were held by something that looked somewhat like Mars. The controller wore purple jeans and a purple T-shirt. The puppet took out its copy of the Fortunate Jukebox.

"Give us something fighty," It said to the power. Dark Pit's theme played.

"What the hell happened? Why aren't they normal like Dark Pit?" Exo asked.

"Pit is the one with the least flaws. You have the most," Dark Pit answered, "But that doesn't mean I'm the weakest!" He charged Pit and the war began.

The angels fought through weird cloud twisters and dove to the ground.

"Great. The underworld army is here," Dark announced. The copies got Medusa's attention as she watched her army deploy.

"You guys are real go-getters. I like that," she said to the copies.

"Is that so?" hissed Dark Naughtia.

"Yes and I would like to know how you plan to best your doppelganger," she continued, ignoring the sarcasm, "With a little help from me, that would be a snap."

"Don't make me laugh," Dark Eos said with a smirk.

"Did I say something funny?" Medusa asked.

"You got us confused for the other guys. We're not pawns," dark Dark's voice said threw the wolf.

"Yeah, we'll destroy them," evil Rio hissed.

"BUT ONLY AFTER WE DESTROY YOU," the dark copies shouted.

Evil Dark howled and charged to destroy some underworlders. Dark Xiaolung ran around with his bomb. He would randomly explode and take out enemies. Then, he would reform and attack again. The others just flew around and caused chaos.

"Well this is odd," Medusa said.

"Yeah, the obsession with black is strange," Pit said dumbly. Exo whacked him over the head with one his wolf claws.

"That's not what I meant," Medusa said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, he just… just… I don't know," Muse tried.

"The Mirror of truth created Dark Pit," Medusa reasoned, "Therefore, his allegiance should be to me."

"Maybe Pit broke the Mirror before the copy could be complete," Palutena thought aloud.

"That explains it," Medusa said, "Damn he would have been a good warrior. No matter, we'll destroy him."

"My question is do we destroy them," Xiaolung asked.

"The problem is the dark copies are fundamentally wicked and destructive," Palutena explained, "He was manifested from your dark side. His existence is unnatural. We must destroy."

Down below, Rio had drive-byed our favorite cupcake enemy. It warped again with a wink.

High above the cloud cover, male angel was listening in on the conversation below. As soon as he heard 'unnatural' he spoke to his mistress.

"These are the ones, Mistress Phosphora. They should be kept under a close eye."

"Excellent. Let's get you back," Phosphora replied cheerfully. The spy disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Back with our favorite group of angels, the battle was favoring them. They were chasing down their dark clones.

"I just realized something," Naughtia announced, "The Mirror of Truth was replicating monsters, right?"

"Right," Palutena answered.

"But it's broken now, so the underworld army can't get more troops," Naughtia continued.

"That doesn't seem to be the case. Their numbers should be shrinking then," Palutena said.

"Where else could Medusa be getting reinforcements?" Ixchel asked.

"I don't know but there's something strange about them," Palutena said.

"Like their faces?" Kiyuga said sarcastically.

"No more like their souls," Palutena said ignoring Kiyuga's sarcasm.

"So what do we do?" Pit asked.

"Dark Pit's group is more of an immediate threat than Medusa. Keep the heat on him," Palutena ordered. She sent down a huge amount of recovery orbs.

"So which of you took down Pandora?" Medusa asked. Pit, Exo, Naughtia, Xiaolung, Muse, Skye, Ixchel, and Kiyuga proudly raised their hands.

"You don't seem bothered by us taking down one of your commanders," Rio observed.

"Pandora _may_ be gone but his powers live on in the dark clones," Medusa revealed.

"Another great observation from the queen of the underworld," Naughtia praised sarcastically.

"My, aren't you darkies sarcastic," Medusa fired back, "Even so, your Power of Flight seems to outlast Palutena's."

"I can't say I'm not envious, but who's to say that Dark Pit's Power of Flight won't run out," Palutena reasoned.

"Yeah, after all yours lasts only five minutes," Pit said trying to be helpful.

"Pit, shut up!" Exo whispered.

The original angels kept following the darkies. lol. They soared threw huge purple canyons. Until the 278th Zurret division was making their debut. Zurrets were ghosts with one eye that rose out of cursed pots and acted like turret by shooting their laser eye vision.

The darkies dove down and grabbed the confused Zurrets from behind. They twisted the evil spirits so that they were facing the original angels. They kneed the Zurrets so they would fire.

"OH SHIT!" Exo yelped as he dodged.

"DO A BARREL-ROLL!" Rio commanded. The angels did as they were told and the shots returned to their owners.

The darkies dropped the lifeless underworlders and retreated to some ancient ruins.

"I have an idea," Palutena announced as the original angels were descending.

"What is it, Lady Palutena?" pit asked eagerly.

"I want you all too only fight YOUR doppelganger. Understand? Conquer thyself," Palutena told them.

"I guess that sounds good," Ixchel agreed. The others nodded their heads. They angels landed.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Okay guys. You go to the circular platforms of doom and prepare to battle. I'll distract them," Dark Pit told his crew.

"Whatever," Dark Naughtia hissed.

Back with the original angels:

"Okay, Pit, Pittoo is somewhere in the ruins," Palutena announced.

"Um… bless you?" Pit said unsurely.

"No, Pittoo. It's my nickname for Dark Pit. Pretty good right?" Palutena bragged.

"Not as good as Pittooey. Right? Riiight?" Pit asked trying to be funny.

"No," Kiyuga said shaking his head.

"You have to find Pittoo. We can't let him get away," Palutena said.

"Yup! Let's go!" Pit exclaimed excitedly. The others waved and stood in a formation to hide Muse from Eos. Exo made a motion and Dark starting a loud conversation with Rio so Exo couldn't be heard.

"What was that favor you talked about?" he asked Muse.

"You have to save Anubis! I haven't heard from him in days! He went to the undersea palace to fight-," she said in rapid-fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! What's the undersea palace? Who's Anubis?" Exo asked.

"Anubis is my brother. He is also the only force capable of stopping Eos from taking our powers! The undersea palace is… Palutena can explain it tomorrow," Muse explained.

The angels had a small picnic and then split into two groups. Group one went to the Cherubot Area and Group Two went to the underground tunnel area. Coincidentally, Eos and Muse were in separate groups.

Muse saw the wide open area and the strange folded up machine. The others joined her and looked around.

"What's that?" Muse asked Exo. Exo smiled.

"That is a Cherubot. Hop in it," he told her.

"Is it safe?" Rio asked.

"Of course," Exo assured her, "I made it."

"Somehow, that doesn't assure me," Kiyuga said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Dark said, "I'm worried about Pit."

"Wow! This thing is amazing!" Muse said as the hunk of metal transformed into a robotic armor suit with a punching glove on one arm and a Gatling gun on the other.

She ran around in it, punching and shooting crates.

Up on a mountain, Dark Pit was barely missing Pit as he was sniping with a staff. He was almost to the top when Dark Pit blasted him in the face. For the third time. Pit kept going until he made it and beat the shit out of Dark Pit.

"See ya" Dark Pit said as he flew off.

Pit used a trampoline to bounce down to the beginning of the mountain.

Group Two, or Xiaolung, Naughtia, Skye, Ixchel, and Eos, were just finishing a Zurret when Ixchel found a hole in the ground.

"Cool!" he said.

The group entered a small underground area. Skye and Xiaolung pretended they were secret agents. They leaned against a pillar of earth. They peeked around the corner and shot at invisible bad guys.

A crack appeared in a wall. It gave away and revealed a blue zodiac portal. Skye and Xiaolung were ecstatic.

"AWESOME!" they said as they ran to it. They warped to a strange dark place. There was a glittering silver path that led to a small alter. A pillar of light shown down on the alter. A sacred weapons appeared on the alter in balls of light. Skye and Xiaolung picked up the Gemini Orbitars.

"Yay, new weapons!" Skye cheered.

"Cool, now let's leave this place," Xiaolung said.

"Okay," she said and they strolled back to the blue portal. Naughtia and Skye were secretly having the same thought.

"_Pit looks good in black! I wonder if he has a girlfriend already."_

Palutena chuckled from the heavens above. She lied about reading hearts through laurel crowns.

Xiaolung and Skye joined their group and showed off their weapons. After that got boring, they went to meet up with the other group.

"She's near," Eos whispered evilly.

"Who's near?" Ixchel asked nervously.

"Someone I should have dealt with long ago…" she answered vaguely.

"Oh… great?" he answered. He prayed that she wasn't talking about Muse.

Back with Pit:

He met Dark Pit in a temple on top of a hill.

"Pittoo!" he called.

"Welcome to the center of the Darkness Ruins. I have the upper hand here," he said. Suddenly, Dark Pit started to glow.

"Let's fight!" he yelled. They shot and dodged. They kicked and scratched. They taunted and complained.

"Had enough yet?" Dark Pit gasped.

"Never," Pit answered in a tired voice. He kicked Dark Pit off a small platform and jumped down after him. He landed next to him and put a foot on his chest.

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to, you know what I'm too tired to taunt," Pit said and he clubbed his counterpart with his insight staff. Strangely, it felt as though he had hit himself. Dark Pit recovered first. He punched Pit in the shin and wriggle out of his grasp.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled as he flew off again.

"Where did… he… hah… go?" Pit asked Palutena who was still listening to Skye and Naughtia's thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, he went to the platforms of doom," she said absentmindedly.

"Where's that?" Pit asked.

"Back near the beginning," Palutena answered. Pit walked back to the beginning and met with his friends. They let him have the whole Drink of the Gods and they jumped on the grind rail.

"Hey, darkies. Why are you so Doom and Gloom?" Skye asked.

"You could ask that to Kiyuga and Naughtia," Dark Exo answered.

"The real question is why you are goes so annoyingly cheerful," Dark Pit said.

"I'm not annoying. I'm positive!" Pit answered happily.

"You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat!" Palutena sang.

"Or you'll be, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat," Pit finished.

"Like he said, annoying," Ixchel mumbled. They reached the top and the grind rail spit a bunch of times to lead each angel on a different path. They each landed on a circular platform with their counterpart.

"IT'S ON!" was heard from every angel, good or bad. The war happened all at once, but I'll go one battle at a time.

Kiyuga met the brute monster and charged him head on. That was a mistake as the money-flies quickly circled him and the brute punched him hard in the gut. He flew back. Kiyuga gasped on the floor. The money-flies were out for blood. They buzzed and hissed around him. The monster was merciless. It kicked and clawed. Kiyuga was on the brink of unconsciousness when he got an idea.

He blasted the money flies with his weapon. They were claws painted to look like tiger heads. They had glowing green eyes. When he fired, they roared and the explosive daggers shot out. Exploding Tiger Eyes never failed.

The brute became clueless and was soon badly wounded. It flew off sounding like a scared dog. Kiyuga smiled and then fell to the ground. He was abducted back to the palace.

Ixchel was facing the imp. At first he thought, 'Piece of Cake' but the thing smiled and the world became black. Ixchel was alone. A streetlamp shown down on him. Ixchel looked down and yelped. He was standing on a sidewalk grate. The grate grew teeth and opened up. He fell through screaming. Suddenly he felt like he was being punched and kicked. He fell down. He realized who was causing this. The imp.

He yelled in frustration. It was dark. He concentrated and used his empathy to locate the imp. He felt a distinct amount of loathing walking toward him. He had to time this right. Ixchel blasted his Z-saber. It missed. He timed it wrong! The illusion blinked out for a second but returned at full strength. Another beating hit Ixchel.

He groaned but lashed out with all his strength. He heard a yelp and the trick was gone. It was just him and the imp. The imp gulped and prepared for a beat down. It was hightailing it out of there in two minutes. Ixchel shook his fist at it while it escaped.

"And don't come back!" he yelled. He sat down and waited for his abduction. It came in two seconds.

Skye had already gained the upper hand by shooting her counterpart with deadly accuracy. That was all the advantage she got. The girl demon spontaneously combusted. She roared and shot flames at Skye she jumped back and dodged. She remembered what the Mirror of Truth does. It brings out the evil and flaws in you. She remembered her temper.

She was caught thinking for too long. She got scorched. She cried out and fell to the ground. She used a last-ditch attempt.

"I never knew how good I looked in black," she said. The fire of her counterpart dimmed ever so slightly.

"You're not making fun of me are you?" she asked, embarrassed.

"No, I wish I had a dress just like it," Skye continued. Her counterpart blushed and the fires settled down a lot.

"I would have a lot more manly friends if I wore that every day," Skye flattered.

"Stop… you're… making me… run out of… fire… ener- zzz" her counterpart said haltingly before she fell asleep. Skye smiled.

"Psyche," she said quickly. She used Pillars of Fire on her dark form. She woke up too late. The evil Skye just laid there and moaned. Kiyuga's counterpart picked her up as he fled. Skye was abducted happily.

Muse was having trouble with her counterpart. The raging witch kept saying how great she was. Every time she did, the witch grew bigger. Muse was running around dodging giant stomps and punches. She thought about the witch growing with compliments. She was whacked by an open hand across the platform.

"I'm not perfect," she mumbled.

"What?" the witch said shocked. She had shrunk a little bit.

"I said I'M NOT PERFECT! I'M NOT THE BEST SINGER EVER! I NEED MY BROTHER TO PROTECT ME AND I FEAR MY SISTER!" she belted out.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO!" the witch screamed as she became puny.

"News flash: I'm a singer. You're not!" she said as the which started talking about how she was so good she'll sing at those new games in Greece. Something called the Olympics.

Muse stepped on her counterpart. The small witch fled. Muse was about to be abducted when she heard a dreaded voice.

"YOU!" She was then abducted before she could be harmed.

Xiaolung was busy dodging his opponent's kamikaze strikes. The counterpart ran toward him for the thirtieth time. This time it actually hit him. He slammed into the ground. He groaned but got up to see the dark thing reforming.

"Not done yet," Xiaolung taunted.

"Oh really," the shadow said.

Xiaolung punched it in the jaw. The bomb flew up and landed in his hands.

"OH CRAP," he screamed. He was about to throw it away when he got a crazy idea and opened up the bomb.

"Ummmmmmmmmm… Red or Green wire? Which do I cut? Uhh… Exo!" he called out to the platform above. Exo was slammed into the railing around his platform.

"I'm a little busy!" he shouted.

"Red or Green?"

"Red is my favorite color."

"Okay, I trust Exo. I trust Exo? No I don't!" Xiaolung yelled, but it was too late. He already cut the wire. He turned his head away from the bomb. It didn't explode. Instead, his counterpart did.

"Well, that was not easy," Xiaolung said as he was abducted.

Eos was wrestling with her counterpart. There was not much too be said about this one. Eos tried to get her counterpart in a Full Nelson. Dark Eos used a Philadelphia traffic-stopper. They kicked, scratched, clawed, bit, shot, punched, smacked, slapped and just beat the crap out of each other. Eos won by being the original and by being Eos. She stabbed her dark side in the back with a knife.

"Just like Triton," she cackled.

The counterpart moaned and was carried off by the imp. Somehow. Eos turned and her blood turned hot.

"YOU!" she screeched when she saw Muse. Eos was then abducted.

Rio was battling the horrifying dragon with Blazing Fury in Link-Style. She kept rolling out of the way of anything that came out of the dragon's mouths. She suddenly got a light bulb over her head.

"I saw this in a movie once!" Rio said as she jumped on the neck of one head. One of the heads blasted acid at her. Rio ducked behind the head she was on. The head disintegrated. She jumped to another and grabbed the horns on it. She pulled them back and heard a sound that was like a gun loading. Rio bent the horn forward and the head blasted acid, fire, and poison at the other heads.

Soon, her head was the only one left. She sliced it off with Blazing Fury. She cheered and got abducted.

Dark was running around dodging the bites of the ugly wolf. She decided after getting hit a couple of times that it was time to fight fire with fire. She roared and transformed. She became a wolf with black fur, silver eyes, a silver tipped tail, and silver ears. Midnight Sorrow rotated on her back. It glowed and shot blasts of energy at the mutt.

The two clawed at each other. Finally, Dark concentrated and the wolf howled. Midnight Sorrow exploded with light as it shot a huge amount of energy at the counterpart. The enemy dog whimpered and ran away on air with its tail literally between its legs. Dark transformed back.

"Winner!" she cheered and was abducted.

Naughtia's counterpart was easy at first. Her evil form fought pretty well but it was pretty clear she had things under-control. That was up until her counterpart exploded. Wraiths, demon, and ghosts flew out of her dark side. They flew around Naughtia and she felt tears streaming out of her eyes, anger boiling over inside her, and joy all at once. The counterpart reformed and beat her while she was distracted.

Naughtia realized the innuendo. _I bottle up my emotions._

"Okay, fine. I like my friends, I get angry easily, and I have a crush on Dark Pit," she admitted.

Her counterpart wailed and appeared to implode. Naughtia looked around and saw that only Exo was left. Pit had fought Dark Pit like he did in the temple. She sighed and was abducted.

Exo had the easiest one he didn't give his enemy a second thought… now. He simply thought of a puppet and realized the weakness of them. He simply sliced the strings. The puppeteer growled and carried the limp body away. Exo smiled at what he had heard from Naughtia. He tried to reach Mars.

"_I'm busy, Exo. I'm having a conversation with- yes I get it. I won't call her a- Exo I have to go," _Mars said quickly.

"That was weird." He was abducted.

_I LOVE this chapter! It's my favorite. I'm sorry Joey but I am no longer accepting OC's. I WUZ INSPIRED BY THE DARK PIT THEME! I PLAYED IT THE WHOLE TIME I WUZ WRITING! Keep Readin'! _


	8. The Seafloor Palace

_Okay new chappie! Just a couple of things. 1. I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC's! Just need to be clear. 2. I am now using groups for every chapter. Unless I need a character for the plot. Please do not get upset over this! 3. Please check out my other story! It needs some love and suggestions so it can grow properly._

_Group 1- Anubis, Eos, Muse, Bolt (Oh yes I did)_

_Group 2- Rio, Dark, Xiaolung, Ixchel_

_Group 3- Cloak, Naughtia, Kiyuga, Skye_

_Now that this long A/N is over, ENJOY!_

**The Seafloor Palace**

In the wee hours of the morning, the Goddess of Light stood by the door looking anxious. She had gotten a text before going to bed saying that the stuff would be dropped off at 2:30 a.m.

She now was waiting by the palace entrance. She also had relieved all the guards of their duty. Nothing was left to chance. The only thing she didn't expect was a traitor.

When there was a knock at the door, Palutena opened it in an instant. A god was there smiling evilly at her.

"Do you have the stuff?" Palutena asked.

"Of course," said the flaming black god, "Are you sure they won't know?"

"Of course," she answered back evenly. The god handed her the 6-pack of Brawndo and in return she gave him 10,000 hearts. Those hearts were offered up today by Pit.

"Whenever you need more, you know where to find me," said the god.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Goddess said quickly as she waved him off. She shut the door.

Little did she know, the same god who gave her the Brawndo had informed his angel of the action. Said angel was seething in a balcony from above. The angel had seen everything. And it wanted revenge.

Dark and Rio exited their rooms with their eyes glued to their iPhones. It was 10:00 a.m. and they were getting up to prepare for the mission. They slammed into a pillar, but kept walking without looking up.

"What level are you on?" Dark asked her sister not looking up from her game of Angry Birds. Rio smiled deviously.

"5-16," she said.

"DAMN IT!" she cried. Dark tackled Rio and they began fighting.

Exo and Pit were watching from the breakfast table.

"This was a bad idea," Exo said quietly as he watched similar fights happen around the room.

"Giving everyone iPhones. That sounded good then. But we forgot that we have some extremely competitive angels," Pit answered. The room looked like a Hewdraw convention.

"Yeah," Exo said as he used a giant magnet to take away the iPhones. Everyone turned and hissed at him.

"Oh shit," he said.

"He did it, not me," Pit said quickly. Palutena entered the room, twitching a little.

"Good morning," Palutena said cheerfully. Everyone lost their anger. A good morning from the Goddess of Light does that to you. She put some bread in a toaster.

"Today's mission will be fun. We're going to the beach!" she half-lied.

"HOORAY!"

"We will fulfill Muse's favor and get the key to the underworld."

"BOO!"

Exo had explained Muse's favor and getting the key sounded like work.

"We also have a new way of doing things around here," Palutena continued, "I got an order from a higher being to use groups."

"What being is higher than you?" Pit asked.

"Umm… the groups are as followed," Palutena said nervously.

"But-," Pit tried.

Group 1 is Anubis, Eos, and Muse. There's a note that says 'Oh yes I did.' Hmm," Palutena announced.

Muse sighed and Eos cackled.

"Umm… yes well. Group 2 is Rio, Dark, Xiaolung, and Ixchel. That sounds normal enough."

Rio and Dark high-fived. Xiaolung looked relieved. Ixchel smiled at his group.

"Group 3 is Naughtia, Kiyuga, and Skye."

Naughtia looked at the two and maintained a blank face. Kiyuga sighed and rolled his eyes. Skye smiled at the others and then saw their expressions.

"What about us?" Exo and Pit asked.

"The higher being said, 'You will go everyday on every mission unless an 'unfortunate' accident were to occur.' Oh my," Palutena said, paling.

"Umm… is there a temple to pray to this higher being?" Pit asked.

"Oh yes. You simply go to , go to his stories, and click revie-," Palutena said before she was cut off by an arrow shooting down before her feet. There was a note attached. Exo read it aloud.

"'Stop breaking the Fourth Wall.'," Exo read. The last few seconds were erased from their minds.

"Umm… What was I saying? Oh yeah! Today is a group 1 day! Gear up and meet at the door," Palutena announced.

Eos grabbed her Aquarius Blade. She cackled and flew out the door. Exo and Pit ran next 'Woohoo!-ing' all the way. Muse smiled and stood there for a few seconds.

"I'm coming, Anubis!" she whispered to no one in particular. She took off and followed the rest of her group.

"Oh guys, I almost forgot! How intense do you want your souls today?" Palutena asked casually.

"Ummm… 7 please," Pit said as if asking for an ice cream flavor.

"Ooh, feeling risky aren't we?"

"Well, we gotta step up if we wanna defeat Medusa," Muse explained.

"Good point. For today's mission we are going to take out another one of Medusa's commanders, Tanatos, God of Death."

"Have I met him before?" Pit asked.

"He was one of the snakes on Medusa's head when your fought her the first time," Palutena answered, "He's quite the chameleon."

"I guess he's very fashionable. Anyway, being the God of Death must mean he's big in the underworld," Exo reasoned.

"He has a key that lets you enter the underworld. He is also leading Medusa's invasion of the sea," Palutena told them.

"HA!" Rio yelled in their minds as an arrow sniped another Souflee.

"Nice shot. But back to the mission. How are we supposed to fight in the sea?" Pit asked his goddess.

"Just use your gills. How good are you guys at branchial respiration?"

"Oh I'm good. I minored at branchial respiration," Pit bragged.

"Umm… Rio?" Muse asked.

"Branchial Respiration- the gas exchange in gills… You guys are screwed!" Rio defined.

"You're insane!" Pit cried.

"Okay, then hold your breath," Palutena said nonchalantly, "For about two hours."

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Exo yelled, "Wait I smell the sea."

"You are kidding, right?" Eos asked, actually getting worried.

"Watch and learn," Palutena said in a sing-song voice, "Dum dah dah da!"

The ocean before them parted so they could see the bottom.

"Oh my goddess, you're Moses!" Exo cried. The others laughed and they headed down.

"This is amazing!" Muse said.

"Yeah… right," Palutena said nervously.

"Wait just a moment there, Lassie," a deep voice said suddenly. The angels looked around for the source of the voice as they weaved through coral and rock.

"Oh, Lord Poseidon… how nice," Palutena said quietly.

"Shame on you, Palutena. A lady doesn't lie," Poseidon reprimanded. His image appeared in a holographic form on the water walls. He wore a blue and gold toga, a gold crown, and had a huge white beard.

"Can't a goddess have some fun?"

"So Palutena didn't part the sea?" Eos asked.

"'Twas my doing, silly angels," Poseidon answered.

"To pull off an attack on the Seafloor Palace, I went to Poseidon, the Sea God," Palutena reasoned. The angels dodged some falling Shulms and some Gyrazer's fire.

"Makes sense," Muse said as she took out a commyloose.

"I wouldn't let anyone part my ocean," Poseidon grumbled, "In fact, I have half a mind to put it back together!"

"No, please!" Exo begged.

"Yeah, don't do that!" Pit agreed.

They rose a little bit.

"We're going deeper now," Palutena informed the group. The angels shot down. They passed a few comatoses.

"Despite your mischievous ways, you should know that you have Cloak and I's full support," Poseidon said.

"Cloak?" Muse asked.

"I thought I'd send my angel in to help you lot," Poseidon said, smiling. Suddenly, a blue spotlight abductor beam shot down. Sea spray twisted in a spiral around it. A male angel flew out of it.

He had light blue wings, a blue tunic, shaggy brown hair, and a black metal headband with the sign of Poseidon on it. He had a scabbard with the Aquarius Blade in it. He also had Hedgehog Claws on. He noticed everyone's stares.

"'Sup, dudes."

"This is Cloak. I already gave him special attack pearls. Also, he has the ability to slip by unseen, hence his name," Poseidon introduced.

"Thanks, sir," Cloak said when Poseidon was finished.

"You'll be in Palutena's care until this war is over. I only ask one thing. Please don't screw this up," Poseidon instructed.

"Yes, sir," Cloak answered happily.

"It's bad enough that the underworld is full of evil," Poseidon lectured, "Extending their territory to land and sea is unacceptable! As the Goddess of Light, it falls as your duty to stop them. I have full faith in you.

"You have my word," Palutena promised.

"And ours," the angels chimed in.

They came upon some ruins scattered across the bottom.

"I guess this used to be a city?" Muse asked.

"Yes, but I sank it long ago," Poseidon answered, casually.

"Sank it? That sounds a tad extreme," Muse commented.

"It doesn't sound extreme," Eos answered with a creepy smile.

"Humans think they are better than the gods at some point. They have to be put in place," Poseidon justified.

"Whoa, the coral is so pretty!" Exo said in awe.

"Watch out, bro, or you'll end up like that dude," Cloak said pointing at Pit who was covered in spikey coral bits and twitching.

Suddenly, the dark sandy bottom appeared out of the darkness.

"We've reached the bottom. The Seafloor Palace is only a little farther," Palutena informed the angels.

"From there we'll defeat Tanatos and take his key to the underworld," she continued.

The group shot at Monoeyes that were surfing on Monoliths. Suddenly, a pristine white castle with four wings anchored to the bottom appeared out of the gloom.

"There is the Seafloor Palace," Palutena said.

"Doesn't look to seafloory," Exo commented.

"I'm closing up the sea now," Poseidon said, "It should get rid of any underworld stragglers."

"Just give us a few more moments, sir," Cloak asked pleadingly.

"Please! I'm not wearing a life vest!" Pit begged as they quickly flew into the palace. The sea closed behind them. They never noticed the dark storm clouds. THUNDER clouds.

"We can easily turn the new one since he has no bond yet," the spy told his Mistress.

"We'll wait for them to take out Thanatos, as per Mistress Viridi's orders," she answered.

"Of course… for _Mistress _Viridi," said the spy sarcastically.

"Don't do that, Bolt. She already dislikes you. She is considering you as a perpetual for her To-kill List," the spy's Mistress told him.

"I don't care. Let's just get ready to snatch him up later," the spy said. They disappeared in a clap of thunder.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

Intensity: 7.0

Score: Wtf?

Enemies PWNED: more than what should be allowed in the universe.

Hearts Acquired: OVER 9000!

The angels landed in a large room with two small pools of water, two large staircases that led to a big door, and a ton of enemies.

"The sea is closed now," Palutena announced.

"My work here is done. Good luck to you all," Poseidon said.

After they wiped the floor with the underworlders, they chowed down on some apples, grapes, and melons.

"Oh goody- guests! Protecting an impregnable fortress can get awfully lonely," said a dumb voice.

"Is that you, Tanatos?" Palutena asked.

"Actually, it's Thanatos, now! The new 'H' is for HAMAZING!" Thanatos explained.

"Have we met before?" Pit asked.

"Only in a short video that has not related to the actual plot of Kid Icarus Uprising, so we haven't," Thanatos said casually.

"Umm… okay."

"You know we've destroyed all the other commanders, Thanatos. Just give us the key and we won't be forced to harm you," Muse said diplomatically.

"Yeah, bro," Cloak agreed.

They climbed the stairs and entered the next room. It had two ledges and was filled with Armins. I think…

"Impatient I see. But since you've come all this way, wouldn't you just like to stay and catch a bit? Please oh pretty please!" Thanatos said, dodging the command.

"So you're not going to give us the key?" Exo asked.

"No need to get all huffy, now," Thanatos said, "I'll have you know that I prefer honey much more than vinegar. I also prefer witty repartee to any sort of condiment or dressing!"

"Uhhh… Rio?" Pit asked.

"Repartee- quick replies or retorts in a sparring fashion," Rio said through chews of some food.

"Wow, I didn't know you were still there," Pit said, "What are you eating?"

"I wasn't exactly 'here'. I was eating this Panini *chew chew* and watching TV when I heard my name coming from the emergency *swallow* control tower. Dang, that Panini was good," Rio answered.

"I'm here too!" Dark said.

"We only needed the definition. Bye," Exo said cutting them short.

"BYE!"

"Anyway, this is getting us nowhere. We're here to find where Medusa is," Pit said in exasperation.

"Yeah, Thanatos is Medusa's second in command. That's also why he has the only key to the underworld," Palutena explained.

"Key? What key? I don't have a key! I don't know what you're talking about!" Thanatos lied.

"Oh well, I guess we have to go home and forget about what's his face," Eos said.

"NO!" Muse shouted.

"How did this nutjob get to be second-in-command, ma'am?" Cloak asked Palutena while destroying a shemun pot.

"I don't know. Maybe it was drawing sticks?" Exo answered for her.

"HELLO? It's rude to exclude!" Thanatos declared.

"If he won't give us the key, then we'll have to take it from him," Pit surmised.

"We have to attack soon, so let's get a move on. It's only a little way, so let's move," Palutena ordered.

"Can you hear me? I would like to be part of this conversation!" Thanatos complained.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the angels yelled.

"Me?! But you've been talking for this whole story!" Thanatos said indignantly. An arrow hit Thanatos right between the eyes. I smiled at my aim.

These grind rails run parallel to each other, so you can hop between them to dodge obstacles," Palutena told them as they found an icy cave with three grind rails in it. They all went on two seconds apart so they wouldn't jump into each other if they switched rails.

"Incoming shocky things," Palutena warned. They angels switched onto the middle on two dodge the first set. They kept switching until a hole appeared up ahead.

"Wait is that a hole?" Pit said before they fell in.

"Oh shit," said the other angels. They fell in and landed safely on a circular platform. The platform was surrounded by shallow water that was being pulled towards gaping black holes.

"Try not to fall," Palutena advised, "It makes us all look bad. And it somehow hurts you."

They made their way around the holes and to the exit, despite the strong current. The next room was a platform that rose up and came out into… the entrance room.

"Weren't we here before?" Muse asked.

"Yeah, ma'am, it looks like we went in circles," Cloak agreed.

"Yes, but there's good news. A new path has appeared," Palutena informed the group.

The angels turned and saw a floating path to a floating door. Exo saw another thing out of the corner of his eye. He turned and fired at the 'Squishy'. It was utterly destroyed.

"Okay?" Pit said in a questioning tone.

They entered another room to find it coated in ice.

"Whoa!" Pit yelled as he tried to regain his balance. He turned around to see if that would help. When he did turn he yelped and slipped. He lay on the ground looking up at the piercing eyes until he heard laughter. Cloak moved the eyes away from his face, put the Eye Track Orbitars away, and helped Pit up.

"Where did you get those?" Pit asked angrily.

"I got them from this small chest, bro," Cloak explained.

"But I never saw you- oh, right," Pit concluded. He turned around to see an angry snowman. This wasn't a normal three balls of snow snowman. It was a ten foot tall, blue, lanky, zombie like being that blew a freezing wind that did just that.

After they thawed Pit, Thanatos had recovered from my arrow.

"Isn't skating fun?" he asked the group as they slid into walls and snowmen.

"I wish my domain had an ice rink?" Palutena said wistfully.

"Yeah… It's… really great, ma'am," Cloak said after he slammed into a wall.

After defeating all of the Snowmen, the purple fire that covered the door dissipated. The next room was another elevator. It rose up.

"An elevator! Well, that's convenient," Pit said.

"Dude, this is like the third one we've encountered," Cloak said.

"Going up," Palutena said, "Now approaching the second floor."

"This is annoying," Eos muttered.

"Now approaching the third floor," Thanatos announced. Everyone ignored the annoying god and walked down a small corridor.

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Thanatos inquired. Heheh fancy word.

The group shared some apples, meat, and cake. Pit ran in the next room and the others followed. Pit saw some Snowmen and a rock with explosives attached to it. Pit's first instinct was to shoot the rock. Everyone was blown back by the explosion.

"Ugh, I hate your dumbassness," Exo told Pit as they exited the room. The enemies had been wiped out by the rock.

The next room was a path blocked by a Shelbo. After they shot the crap out of it, they noticed some hamburgers off to a side. They jumped down from the path and grabbed the food. Suddenly, some strange furry thing with burly arms jumped down from above.

"That's a Pluton! It will try to steal those Eyetrack Orbitars. If it does, kill it to get them back before it escapes," Palutena warned.

They quickly dispatched the enemy and used a trampoline to get back on the path. They ran a little farther when they found a treasure box. When Exo got near it, it grew legs and kicked him in the face repeatedly.

"What the heck?!" Exo groaned from the ground.

"Everyone concentrated their fire on it. The Mimicutie started to spin around with one leg out. It took out everyone.

"Ugh, Lady Palutena, what is that?"

"Oh, I wish Anubis was here."

"I will feast on that creature's blood!"

"Dude, that thing needs to go."

They all blasted it again and it exploded. They walked forward when they saw another chest. Pit went to grab it because he saw it therefore he needed to open it. He apparently forgot about what happened three seconds ago. The trapdoor opened up and he fell down three stories.

"That's what you get for being a dumbass!" Eos yelled down to him. The others slowly flew down to him.

They dragged Pit along because he had broken his legs from the fall.

When they entered the next corridor, there was a path to the left and an intensity gate to the right.

Exo nodded at Muse and signaled Pit who had already explained the plan to Cloak.

Pit and Cloak held Eos back. She started to shriek and fight back. Exo and Muse walked up to the intensity gate. It was clearly an intensity four gate but it was drawn over in permanent marker to look like an intensity nine gate.

Exo rolled his eyes and stepped towards the gate. It opened and he beckoned for Muse to follow. He saluted Pit and Cloak as he followed Muse in.

They slid down an icy hill and shot some weird ice monsters that generated ice storms. There was a chest in the center of the room. Exo went up to it and opened it Link-style. Do-do-da-du-do-do-da-du-do-do-da-du-do-do-da-du-do-do-da-du-do-do-da-du DAH-DA-DAH-DAH!

"_You got Anubis! He's a boy angel/god of death with tan skin, black wings, a gray T-shirt and jeans, and has Raptor Claws as his weapon!"_ Mars said in his mind.

Exo put Anubis down in front of Muse and they hugged.

"_Aww! I think I might throw-up," _Mars said.

Muse and Exo filled Anubis in on the story.

"Wait a second! You left those two with Eos?!" Anubis asked.

"Oh my Goddess," Muse and Exo said. The three dashed back to the entrance. They found Pit and Cloak splattered against the floor with Eos cackling and holding their heads. Just kidding. They were sitting around playing poker.

Eos cackled as she won. But then she saw Anubis. She stood up and casually took out a knife to examine. She looked like she was looking for her reflection in the blade.

"Hello, brother dear. Did you have fun with Thanatos?" she asked.

"You set me up!" Anubis accused.

"I did no such thing," Eos lied.

"I'm gonna-," Anubis started.

"Whatever you're going to do, you don't have to. I already beat her butt in a Light vs. Dark battle," Muse told her brother proudly.

"Oh, guys, I almost forgot. *fake sniff* Poseidon t-t-told me that T-triton's funeral, after his completely unforeseen demise, will be t-this weekend. They still don't know whom or w-w-what caused his…his… *fake crying*," Eos stuttered.

That was the last straw for Anubis. Suddenly, The Soul's Guide appeared in his hands. Eos gave a feeble 'Eep!' and Palutena abducted her before violence could occur.

Anubis sighed and the sword disappeared.

"Let's… get going," Anubis said. The group slowly turned and moved on. They ran past some gigantic commyloosi. They quickly turned around and blasted it.

In the next room, there was a variety of enemies. First came a pair of Tortolunks. They spun threw the group, knocking random angels aside. After they were taken care of, a giant turtle shell with arms and legs came down.

"That's a Vakloom! It will absorb your attacks and fire them back at you. Be careful," Palutena warned.

That was, of course, after they had all shot at it. When Anubis finally recovered, he sat up and saw the rest in a dazed state. He also saw that the Vakloom was hanging out of its shell, exhausted. Anubis shot his Raptor Claws and the Vakloom was diced up.

The others had recovered and gotten up. Suddenly they were surrounded by strange cobra snakes. A big battle ensued. Anubis and Cloak had beat their small snakes or Ziks as they are called. They teamed up to fight a big snake but it… ran away?

Anubis and Cloak looked at each other and shrugged. They blasted the big snake, a Zak, and all the smaller snakes panicked when their leader died. The fight was over and another elevator appeared.

When they piled on, the platform rose up and started moving horizontally.

"A moving platform?" Pit asked.

"Stay on it," Palutena commanded.

"Let me jazz things up a bit," Thanatos said as walls, enemies, and obstacles appeared.

The angels ran around the walls while staying on the platform. They flew over an icy wind trap while carrying Pit. Finally, they ran up a small flight of stairs to dodge a wall and grab some treasure. They then reached the other side of the chasm.

"Keep on trooping, little troopers!" Thanatos cheered.

"I'm curious about something, Thanatos," Palutena said.

"Yeeeeeessss?"

"You are the God of Death, right?" Palutena asked. Anubis appeared to be grinding his teeth.

"And if the underworld is the Land of the Dead, why don't you outrank Medusa?"

"Well, I don't want to work overtime, the pay is horrible, and there isn't any coffee breaks."

"Maybe you not having coffee is a good thing," Exo said with a smirk.

"You're avoiding my question," Palutena persisted.

"You're… breaking… up *crackle*," Thanatos said haltingly.

"_He's crumpling paper up,"_ Mars said in Exo's mind.

"I don't know if he's just being weird or if he's just stupid," Exo said.

They stepped on a teleporter and ended up on the other side of the trap door that broke Pit's legs. Thankfully, Exo used Health Recovery on him so he was better now.

They looted the chest that had baited Pit and stepped on another teleporter. Exo looked at the item he had gotten from the chest.

"What the hell does this thing do?" he asked everyone. He got a lot of shrugs in reply.

They came out into the room before Thanatos. Some enemies tried to ambush them. Exo used his 'Atlas Foot'. A giant black fiery foot crashed in from some clouds that appeared.

They enemies were destroyed.

"_That felt good," _Mars said.

"Thanatos is in the next room," Palutena informed the group.

"Oh goody, let us get to the butt-kicking," Anubis said in a voice like Thanatos'.

They all chugged a Drink of the Gods. They entered the next room.

Thanatos floated down from above in a reclining position.

"Oogh, I must have dozed off," Thanatos said while stretching. Thanatos was a giant fat green man, with x-eyes and a clown like smile. He had a purple bib-like cloth, some pantaloons, and a strange black thorn plants on his back. He also had a bobble head skull on his head.

"Heroes always arrive late!" Pit cheered. Everyone stared at him.

"Weak, bro."

"Charge," the heroes yelled.

"Thanatos is a skilled chameleon. He can change his form. Don't be taken off guard by this," Palutena warned.

A few seconds later, Thanatos transformed into a giant foot.

"A foot?" Muse asked.

The foot did the same amount of damage that the 'Atlas Foot' did. The angels were blown back.

"I had to ask," Muse muttered. Anubis patted her on the back. They stayed a safe distance away now. Soon, Thanatos transformed again. This time it was an urn.

"I'm just gonna take a nap. Your attacks are useless by the way," Thanatos informed them.

The urn started shooting out red and white skulls.

"There's got to be a way… Aha! Hit the white skulls back," Palutena ordered.

"The red ones explode," Exo moaned from the ground.

They sent volley after volley of white skulls back to the urn until Thanatos transformed into a bat. They all shot him so he decided that being a bat was a bad idea.

He transformed into what looked like a Magnus club with multiple spears floating around it. Pit ducked as a spear aimed for his head. He ducked again when the Magnus club took a shot at him. It clanged against the spear that was stuck in the ground behind Pit. The spear broke and the sword vibrated wildly. The other seraphim saw this and taunted the spears so they would land in the same fashion. Soon there were many broken spears and Thanatos transformed back to normal.

They dodged his purple fire and purple fire dragon. They fired at Thanatos. The enemy commander collapsed. Exo and Pit nodded at Anubis.

Anubis walked up to Thanatos.

"I have one thing to say to you before I kill you," Anubis said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what's that?" Thanatos panted out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Anubis screamed as he clawed him. Thanatos cried out in pain.

"FAREWELL!" he screamed as he shrank and disappeared.

A small purple gem popped out of the spot Thanatos disappeared on. Anubis picked it up.

"Well played," Exo said with a smile.

"Is this the key to the underworld?" Anubis asked.

"Yup. Now let's get you outta there. We have a beach party to celebrate!" Palutena cheered.

"YAY!"

They all returned to the palace which had warped to the beach now.

_Okay, I don't want to do this, but I feel obligated…_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been updating a lot! I have gotten writer's block, which is an excuse for laziness, soccer practice and training has started, and I'm taking a summer test prep course. I blame myself. On the other hand, this is my first story. Please go easy on me. I know this time was my fault. I'm going to write a lot more now._

_Phew, done that, thank God. ANYWAY, I basically have introduced all the OC's, I've gotten some good suggestions, and I have awesome reviewers. YAY! I'm gonna write the next chappie of the log now. It'll be ready by tomorrow night, I PROMISE!_

_Until then… I CAN SWING MAH SWORD, SWORD! And… Keep readin'!_


	9. The SpacePirate Ship

_Hola, senors and senoritas! Sorry it's late. I would have updated last night but I had to get the *adjective* off the computer and my brother and dad hogged the computer all day. Here's the next chappie! Space pirates look a lot like the ones in Metroid prime… hmm. I might use that. Anyway! ENJOY!_

**The Space-Pirate Ship**

The palace was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Most had crashed from the party in weird places. Exo and Pit woke up in beach chairs on the beach.

"Ooh, Wait. How did we get here?" Exo asked groggily.

"Umm… I don't know," Pit answered.

The both got up and stretched. The two folded up the beach chairs and stumbled back to the palace. Pit tapped Dark who was buried in the sand. Rio was lying next to Dark with her head in a bucket.

"Come on," Exo said as he lightly kicked Rio. The sisters grunted but got up and followed the two boys.

On the inside of the palace, Cloak was holed up in his room. Kiyuga and Naughtia were trying to wake him up. Cloak woke with a start from his nightmare of lightning and traitors. He jerked up quickly and cracked heads Naughtia and Kiyuga. They all fell either to the ground or fell back in bed. They all groaned for a while.

Downstairs in the living room, Xiaolung had crashed on the couch and Skye's head was in his lap. They both slept soundly.

Finally, in the basement, Muse was asleep on the floor. Anubis looked like he had fallen asleep in some sort of protective position. Eos was asleep. Ixchel was also asleep, but it looked like he was grabbing her to stop her from charging Anubis.

Eos woke up and saw Anubis and her position in Ixchel's arms. She started screeching and struggling. Anubis and Ixchel woke up. They tried to cover Eos' mouth and keep her from attacking Muse, who was now awake.

Palutena woke up from a fitful sleep after the prank from last night. She got up looked out the window. She saw the stumbling foursome approaching the palace. Then, she heard the moaning and screaming.

"Zombie demons," she whispered. She went to grab a baseball bat and a crossbow she had just ordered.

She leaned out of her palace window and took a shot at Exo from her crossbow. The arrow landed a few inches in front of him. He yelped and the four split up and ran in different directions.

"Attention, centurions! We have undead intruders on the beach! Shoot on sight," Palutena telepathically commanded her soldiers.

Pit, Exo, Dark, and Rio were panicking. They yelled for help from the house. Xiaolung and Skye woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they said at the same time when they saw their positions. They silently agreed to never speak of this. Xiaolung pointed out the glass doors.

"Look!" he said as he saw the massacre on the beach.

The two went upstairs to tell Palutena to call off the attack. Palutena heard the feet pounding up the stairs. She turned away from the window and flattened herself against the wall next to the door.

Skye and Xiaolung burst in. Palutena played baseball with their skulls. The two angels were barely conscious. They stumbled for two seconds before falling inert. Palutena heard the three angels in Cloak's room. She came in to see them dazed and their eyes closed. She tied them up with bed sheets and went to see how her soldiers were doing.

The centurions were carrying the unconscious bodies of those on the beach and in the basement.

"Report!" Palutena ordered.

"The four on the beach have been tranquilized. There were also four in the basement. We tranquilized almost all of them with no casualties. The Dawn Goddess took a few sleeping darts. She broke three men's legs, gave two concussions, one heart attack, and broke most of our equipment," the head soldier reported.

Skye and Xiaolung fell down the steps.

"Don't shoot," Skye said.

"You don't understand," Xiaolung explained. He told Palutena what really happened.

"Oh… heh heh," Palutena said nervously, "Good drill boys."

The centurions left and Palutena nursed the angels back to full health. Dark and Rio looked different.

"What the hell?" Pit said.

Dark now had unruly, lead-black hair in a boyish hairstyle, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was somewhere between bulky and scrawny. She was also 5'5". She wore a dark, midnight blue top that had one long sleeve and one short sleeve. The long sleeve covered one of her hands. She also wore black jeans, white sandals, and a pendant with a wolf paw. It appeared that her hand was burned and hidden by the long sleeve. Finally, she had mercury-colored wings and was carrying a sword with a black ribbon wrapped around the hilt.

Rio had back-length, duke-blue tied in a messy ponytail. She had green eyes covered by square glasses, wings that wear pure white and bigger than Dark's, and was tall and normally skinny at 5'9". Rio wore a mocha brown vest, a black shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, black jeans, and green combat boots. She carried an orange steel bow with regular arrows and I sensed two hidden knives in her vest.

"Whoa!" said the others. In the distance, a wolf howl could be heard.

"You look amazing…" Pit said to Dark. He tried to hug her but…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed indignantly. She slapped him.

"Ow!" Pit said, putting a hand to his face.

"_Oh no… did she? Oh no…" _Mars contemplated in Exo's mind.

"_What? Who's she?"_ Exo asked back mentally.

"_The Wolf Goddess has changed her chosen warriors. Dark and Rio no longer have crushes,_" Mars explained.

"Oh," Exo said out loud.

He pulled Pit away for a second and quietly explained what had happened. Pit's expression got worse and worse as he explained. Pit just gave Exo a withering look and ran from the room.

"Umm…" Palutena started.

"Pit's not feeling well. He has a stomach ache," Exo lied.

"I guess he can't go today," Ixchel helped.

"Oh well, I guess you're in charge, Exo," Palutena said, buying it. Group two assembled at the door.

Exo nodded, his military training taking over. Palutena had told him the mission already.

"Okay, angels. We're going to the final frontier. Back in the 80's, during Operation Beat Medusa, we used the Three Sacred Treasures. These treasures were guarded by Pandora, Twinbellows, and Hewdraw. Palutena was smart enough to hide them in case of another invasion. They were hidden in a constellation. Unfortunately, space pirates-,"Exo said before he collapsed.

Another flash back occurred. Exo was on a hill before some sort of stadium. The sun was setting. There were two other people on a hill. One was a pretty blonde woman in a robotic armor suit and the other was… himself?

"It was nice to meet you," he said to the woman.

"Yeah, well. It's nice to meet a gentleman once in a while," said the woman.

"Uh... are you feeling tingly feeling in your mind?" said Past Exo.

"It means we're being warped to the ToD," said the pretty lady.

"Oh." The two disappeared in a flash of light. The man in white from his last vision came out from behind a tree. He cackled evilly and the memory changed.

Now the pretty woman and his past self were walking back from a restaurant. His old self was apologizing.

"Sorry for Blaze," he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. I had a good time. Thanks," the woman said giggling. The lady gave him a kiss on the cheek and the memory dissipated.

Exo opened his eyes to see everyone over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were explaining our mission when you suddenly collapsed for a second but, you seem fine," Ixchel explained.

"I'm fine now. Uh… Mars messed with me," Exo lied. The others nodded and they all charged out the door.

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"With Medusa's commanders out of the way, we're getting to the final battle," cheered Ixchel.

"This isn't the way to the underworld," Rio murmured.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say where we're going," Palutena said.

"What is it?" Xiaolung asked.

"Exo told you about the treasures and how I hid them in the constellations."

"They are the Mirror Shield, Arrows of Light, and The Pegasus Wings," Exo put in.

"Right. But that's not all. There's this Space-Pirate ship…" Palutena tried to explain.

Exo's head got fuzzy but he maintained consciousness.

"_Why does the word 'space-pirate' make me have flashes?" _he asked Mars.

"_I don't know. Do you have an unhealthy obsession with space-pirates?" _Mars asked in mock disapproval.

Exo sighed, seeing that he wasn't getting anything out of Mars.

Palutena explained that the space-pirates had stolen the constellation that held the three sacred treasures.

The angels started the ascension into space. The passed by some strange floating crystals. At one point they ran up them.

"So we have to go get them from the pirates," Ixchel summed up.

"Yes. The underworld army has also figured it out with their spies," Palutena informed.

"They have spies?" Xiaolung asked.

The spy center of the underworld involves spray-painting various underworlders black and then sending a Merenguay in as a distraction.

Xiaolung shrugged off that thought and shot more enemies.

"Okay, time to go," Palutena announced. She powered up the angels' wings so that they would go OVER 9000 miles per hour.

As they soared upward, some Shrips tried to take them out. The angels easily blasted through the small group of insect monsters.

"We've arrived at the galactic- oh my," Palutena said before noticing that all the angels were unconscious because of the lack of air in space.

"Um…uh…ooh…hmm…I got it! I'll use my POWER OF ARIATING!" Palutena said happily.

The angels woke back up gasping for air.

"I can't *cough, cough* believe we didn't *cough* remember that there isn't any air," Rio sputtered.

"Anyway, on with the mission," Exo cheered.

The group soured across a small icy planet.

"So the three sacred treasures are pretty old now," Rio stated.

"They've gotten a little brittle from time, but the most likely last a few more battles," Palutena said unconvincingly.

"Not exactly giving us confidence," Dark mumbled.

"Maybe you don't even need them anymore. You shouldn't be such chickens," Palutena chided.

"I'm not a chicken!" Dark growled.

"Yeah! We could beat Medusa with our eyes closed," Rio said confidently.

"I should go tell Pit to be more like you guys. He's always saying stuff like, 'I'm finished!' all the time," Palutena said giggling.

"Or, here's an idea, you could not go to Pit and stay here," Ixchel said helpfully.

They flew through a tunnel of nebulae. Monoeyes were still trying to stop the heroes. Some Syrens were carrying Paramush, one-eyed wimps with parachutes and laser vision, up ahead of the angels to drop. The Paramush kept trying to drive-by them.

A storm of recovery orbs rained down. The angels grabbed them and absorbed the healing powers inside the orbs.

They came out into a place with blazing stars connected by purple lines. Some made the Big Dipper, Andromeda, and the Little Bear. Under the stars was a thick endless cloud of blue nebula.

"You've arrived at the Galactic Sea," Palutena announced.

"It's so beautiful!" the angels gushed.

The Seraphim zipped through the constellations before encountering a lumbering Belunka. It spawned some enemies from its mouth and then turned to escape. The Belunka made the mistake of spawning enough enemies for one angel. Soon the Belunka was several hundred hearts.

The angels wandered through the stars. There was soon a rumbling sound. Dark looked down below.

"Something's down there!" she cried.

They looked down to see a huge shape moving through the blue space cloud. Jaw's theme was playing loudly in everyone's minds. They scattered from the spot where the shape looked like it was going to emerge. Suddenly, a blue futuristic pirate ship with purple wings and orange vein like structures all over the vehicle shot from the nebula.

Fire shot out of the front like exhaust before it took off at an amazing speed. The angels gawked for a moment. They then saw why the ship was running. A cloud of underworlders emerged where the ship had surfaced. The evil army charged after the futuristic pirates.

"That was obviously the space pirates! We have to get to them before the underworld army does," Palutena said.

The angels flew after the giant futuristic monster. There were a few monsters that had caught up to the space ship. Most of said monsters were Minos'. The crazy things spotted the group and decided Kamikaze was the answer to everything. Our heroes shot the Minos' before they could get close. The spikes that shot from the monster as it died did not affect the angels.

"The ship is dead ahead," Xiaolung reported.

Some Commyloosi shot out from below. They didn't really do anything. They just looked stupid. Dark shot a Treasurefish, a goldfish that held on tightly to a treasure box and had a strange glowing antenna. Some power-up drops came out of the treasure box.

The angels turned into Nyan versions of themselves. Rainbows came out from behind.

"I Nyan Exo! Lol," Exo said happily.

"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan," Dark said.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Palutena asked.

The angels returned to normal and were oblivious to what just happened.

"So what's the plan? Defend the ship?" Ixchel inquired.

"No. You'll have to take out the pirates to if we want those treasures," Palutena answered, "Plus the sky would be so depressing without the stars."

As they approached the ship, they could see the pirates were prepared. Hundreds of lasers were shooting from the vessel. The group spread out so they wouldn't be as big of a target. A pirate saw Dark and decided there her getting shot out of the sky would make him happy.

Rio was near the deck when she saw the aim of the pirate's laser cannon. She shot at him a little to distract him. The pirate growled. He barked at a comrade on the deck. They both went for the sister's.

On the other side of the ship, Exo and Xiaolung were assisting Ixchel in looking for an entrance.

"Incoming Orne!" Exo warned his team.

The angels flew around it and continued the search for the coveted entry. Suddenly, the ship leapt out of the water in an attempt to knock some enemies away.

"WATCH OUT!" Xiaolung said pulling Exo and Ixchel away from the boat so they wouldn't get hurt.

Rio and Dark swooped in around the group, dodging lasers.

"Can we move a little faster on the entry, please?" Dark called out impatiently.

"I would but the dang boat is moving too fast," Ixchel growled back.

"I found one, Palutena announced, "HOLD ON!"

The pirates were notified of the angel's discovery by many red blinking lights and alarms. They shot wildly. The angels dodged most of the fire. They landed by smashing through a roof.

BEEP MIDSTAGE PROGRESS TROLL FACE BEEP

They angels smashed through the roof and landed on hard concrete floor. Everything was still for a couple of minutes. Not one angel moved from the floor.

The brain damage eventually wore off somehow and the angels got back up.

"Okay let's get on with the mission," Exo grumbled. All the angels had gotten used to extreme damage and pain.

"Lady Palutena?" Rio asked. Palutena had gone to get some food while the angels were unconscious.

"Ooh! Floor food," Ixchel cheered.

Everyone got some melon, cake, and a hamburger. They entered the next room, which looked like giant stairs. Some strange creatures that looked vaguely humanoid but had claws and a cobra like head dropped from the ceiling. There were blue ones with guns and yellow ones who looked like they were going to punch the angels out.

"These are the space pirates? I imagined them going 'ARR!' but these look like they're cursing us in some alien language," Dark declared.

"Yeah, they don't look like they're gonna just give us the Three Sacred Treasures," Xiaolung said doubtfully shooting some weird bulbous structures that a pirate was hiding behind. The structure esploded and the pirate was disintegrated.

"They seem tougher than the underworld army," Rio put in.

Exo found another item. It split into five pieces. He tossed everyone a token that had a picture of human figure moving fast. The others grabbed it and started glowing purple. Exo noticed that the coin was slowly disintegrating in his hand. All of the angels now dodged fire automatically.

Rio did a double backflip. Xiaolung did five handsprings. Rio zipped around at unbelievable speeds. Exo jumped incredibly high. Ixchel matrix'd. The group of heroes was firing at the pirates, taking them out giant stair by giant stair. Soon they were at the top. The tokens fully disintegrated and the angels lost their glow.

"Aw," they all said.

"I'm back!" Palutena said happily.

The angels entered a long hall way that turned left. A lone pirate came around the corner. Dark smirked and threw and item she had found. A small object that looked like an atom model soared though the air and locked onto the pirate. As soon as it hit, a purple half sphere of electricity shot out and destroyed the pirate.

"AWESOME," all the others said to Dark.

Exo turned the corner. He saw a blue pirate aiming its sniper laser rifle at him.

"DO A BARREL-ROLL!" Rio shouted. He did and somehow the shot flew back and blasted the pirate. Exo thanked Rio and they moved on.

The next room was a path that gently sloped to the ground but went in a square like stairs. A yellow brawler pirate saw them and charged at the group. Exo decided it was time to screen the pirates for stupidity. He held out one wolf claw and waited. The pirate ran straight at him not even wavering when he lifted the claw. It ran right into it and died.

"Yeah, these guys have the IQ of those burgers we ate," Exo announced.

Ixchel grinned evilly as he held a grenade in his hand he tossed it at a group of blue sniper pirates below. They were blown apart and the group advanced.

When they reached the bottom of the slope, two of each pirate jumped from a hiding place. There was now a new type of pirate. This one was green. It had an eye-patch and a grenade launcher instead of one of its hands.

The two yellow and the two blue were easily dispatched. The green commando ones were a little harder. They took just a little more to defeat and they were stronger. After they were defeated, the angels moved on.

The next room had what looked like a giant purple sparkling egg. A rugged path went around it.

"This is the generator room," Palutena told the group.

"What's inside the glass?" Xiaolung asked.

"That is energy from the Galactic Sea. Inside that glass, the energy is transformed into propulsive force. That means as long as the ship stays on the galactic sea, it can run forever," Palutena explained.

"Should we destroy it?" Dark asked as she stabbed a pirate.

"I don't think you should. The explosion would be like the ones in Mars' eyes."

"_Aren't they just the nicest shade of death?!" _Mars cackled. He could be heard by everyone.

"Okay… How 'bout some music?" Exo asked reaching for Fortunate Jukebox. It wasn't there.

"_Where is it?" _he mind-asked Mars confusedly. Mars was no just in his mind.

"_Well, I could show you but that wouldn't be fun with you all unconscious and stuff, would it? No, I'd best let you here what it's playing now," _his patron answered.

Mars patched in the song that the altered power was playing. It was 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. Bruno Mars… what an interesting coinkidink.

"_Who's playing this?" _Exo mind-asked.

"_Take a guess, genius," _Mars said impatiently.

"_How did Pit get it?_"

"_He is an excellent pick-pocket. He took lessons from a Pluton."_

"That's an interesting choice," Dark said unsurely.

"Yeah, well. I just said Mars and it gave me this. Heh Heh," Exo lied.

Exo explained what really happened to Xiaolung and Ixchel. They agreed that they had to rehabilitate Pit later.

"_He's been playing this and Adele for the last hour," _Mars said in Exo's mind.

"Great," Exo mumbled.

"Hmm?" Rio asked him.

"Nothing. I got an item," he said holding up the X-bomb.

The group finished off the pirates in the generator room. They entered an elevator. As soon as they got to the top some brawler pirates came in. Exo dropped the X-bomb. The explosion shot in four directions to form an X.

The brawlers were defeated and the angels got ice-cream and chocolate. The group exited the elevator and stopped to see ten sniper pirates. There was the universal click-click of a gun loading.

"_It's been nice knowing you guys_," Mars said.

A Belunka suddenly crashed through eating the snipers and running into high explosives. The Belunka and its meal were destroyed.

Exo held up a red button. Xiaolung pressed it.

"That was easy," it said.

"The underworld army has breached their defenses," Palutena informed the group.

The moved down the hall and came out into a room with giant spheres floating around in it.

"Oh I see," Palutena murmured.

"See what?" Rio asked.

"Those giant spheres are compressed stars from the constellations."

"Are the Three Sacred Treasures here?" Dark asked.

"Unfortunately, it looks like they're with the pirate captain."

"Is he by any chance a purple dragon?" Exo asked hopefully.

"No… why?"

"Oh no reason," Exo said dejectedly.

They ran past a snowman that was fighting a sniper pirate. They used a trampoline to get to the next level of the star storage. Up there, two brawlers fought a couple of Daphne. The angels ran past all the chaos. They were about to run into the next room, when Xiaolung ran up to them holding Cancer Claws.

He explained that he had fallen but found a door that led to a zodiac chamber. The blue warp things.

The group moved on. The next room had a slope leading up to the next door. Purple fire shot up and blocked the door. A suit of Roman Armor appeared with big bugs floating over it.

"That's Colin and Phil(s)," Palutena said, "They used to be my centurions but their sins turned them evil. The sins are the bugs."

The suit of armor shot one of the bugs out of an arm with no hand. Xiaolung thought for a minute before smacking the bug so it would go back. The armor shuddered as the bug splattered onto it. After another bug backfired, the armor collapsed and disappeared.

They exited that hallway and came out side on the side of the hull.

"WOW!" they all said.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Palutena gushed.

"Get it!" Rio suddenly shouted. They saw a golden Treasurefish wandering around. Everyone shot at it. The treasure was the power land mine. It also fell over the side because Ixchel timed his shot wrong. Everyone glared at him and he laughed nervously.

A long hallway greeted them as they entered the ship again. The slowly made their way through it, taking out pirates as they did. They reached a wall.

"Hey look! It's a switch," Xiaolung said pointing at it. For some reason it esploded. The wall still moved to reveal a room that appeared to have another switch wall and two doors that were locked from the other side.

Pirates flowed out of the locked doors.

"Try to block the door," Palutena advised.

The angels solved their problems as they always do. With violence, shooting, and weapons.

The door was deformed so it wouldn't slide on its hinges now. Growling and banging was heard on the other side of each door. The room revealed by the switch wall led to another switch wall. There was also glass that covered an area lower than the normal floor that held three treasure boxes.

Rio and Ixchel found two hidden alcoves with switches. They both hit the two switches. Exo, Dark, and Xiaolung were standing over the glass when it slid away quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dark and Exo screamed from the pit. The three each chose a box.

Dark and Exo got blasted in the face by the Pandora's Boxes while Xiaolung smiled, holding a Somewhat Staff.

"I'll sell it for hearts later," he said while helping the others up. The two stormed off up ahead while mumbling stuff about Xiaolung.

Everyone followed the two into the room they entered. Dark and Exo were relaxing in a hot spring next to a horribly maimed space pirate. It made a gasping noise and disappeared into hearts.

After everyone had a good soak, they moved on through an airlock and then out on the other side of the hull. Some sniper pirates were fighting a Booga, a monster that has an impenetrable side but turns around to shoot an explosive missile at you. The Booga was winning. They ran past them and Rio killed another Souflee. A Belunka swam up ahead of them it spat out a skull with blue chains.

"Oh my goddess," Exo started.

"Is that a Clubberskull?" Xiaolung asked.

A space-pirate obliviously shot it. It was freed and it started to beat the crap out of all the pirates. Our group, not wanting a share in that butt-kicking, ran past them back inside. The angels jumped on a grind rail and surfed it across the ship.

"Where will this take us?" Exo asked.

"The control room," Palutena answered.

When the angels arrived, it was clear that the pirates were at last resort. They were using wrecked walls as barriers to hide behind. They were being conservative with shots and ten spots for escape pods were empty. The group ran through the enemy lines. They looked back to see that the pirates could hold the underworld army back for maybe ten minutes before they would be destroyed.

"This elevator will take you to the pirate captain," Palutena said.

"Good! I want to wipe the deck with this loser," Exo cheered. Everyone clinked glasses of Drink of the Gods.

The pirate captain growled at the angels. He could actually speak English.

"ARR! I be the captain of this boat. Do ye know what I do to trespassers? I-," he said.

The angels stared down at the two inch tall captain. He was screaming at them but he was so small it sounded like gibberish.

"He's cute," Rio said, "Can I crush him?"

Suddenly, the boat rocked and a monstrous body appeared.

"A space kraken?" Palutena said shocked.

It looked like a huge octopus with red skin, blue suction cups, a triangular mouth lined with teeth, and two beady eyes that were yellow and black. The pirate captain had already abandoned ship in a microscopic escape pod.

"You should take it out. It doesn't look friendly," Palutena advised.

"I love sushi," Rio growled.

"So do I but you'd better do something about those tentacles," Palutena said.

"Heh, I've seen enough hentai to no where this is going," Exo said deviously.

"SHUT UP!"

Six tentacles rose out around the ship. Each angel took a tentacle. One was left unguarded. The tentacles slapped the deck trying to crush the angels. Some swept across the deck in an effort to knock the heroes off.

The tentacles were easily taken care of. They all ganged up on the last tentacle. The head popped out on the other side of the ship. It shot water, swelled up to smash the angels off, it even shot a huge laser somehow.

Everyone blasted it repeatedly until it sagged lifeless. Exo noticed that a stray shot had blown a wall open. A plain gray box with a small pink circle slid down the deck. Everyone noticed that the boat was sinking, meaning the underworld army would be here soon.

"Let's get out of here," Ixchel said.

They were abducted. Cloak finally revealed himself. He spoke to the goddess in his mind.

"They have the treasures and they're gonna fight Medusa tomorrow. Are you happy?" he said impatiently.

He listened to the reply.

"Well, I'm going with them tomorrow."

He listened some more.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you when I see you."

Cloak sighed. He then flew back to Earth.

_Hey, hey, hey. Okay another chappie bites the dust! AND WITH SO MUCH DRAMA! Check out my other story for what happens next. Will Pit recover? Will Exo recover? Will Palutena recover from her fear? Will Cloak keep back-stabbing? Well stay tuned and Keep Readin'!_


	10. Medusa's Final Battle

_Oh jeez… IT'S THE FINAL BATTLE! (Not.) GRAB THE POPCRON AND DRINKS CUZ THIS ONES GONNA BE A DOOZY! I'm also grabbing various stuff that will relieve my symptoms from the disease that the Trinity Trio sent in their infected reviews. JK but I am sick. I don't own KIU or anything that has to do with zombies. I just own you. Y!_

Pit was cheered up when the other angels showed him the Three Sacred Treasures. He geared up and so did everyone else. Pit had a Roman Centurion Helmet, Sandals that now had wings a glowing blue shield and a huge bow with purple and blue lights shining out of it. They headed for the door.

"Are you guys ready for the final battle?" Palutena asked.

"It's now or never!"

"Since using both the Power of Flight and the Pegasus Wings seems like overkill, I turned them off. Plus, who knows how reliable they are after twenty-five years," Palutena informed Pit. Pit jumped out. The others followed except for Exo.

"_Wait a moment! I have a surprise for you," _Mars ordered.

A light-blue machine with a slot that had three gears inside appeared. A faint jingle could be heard.

"Pack-a-Punch?" Exo asked curiously, "Like from Angel Ops: Zombies?"

"_Not exactly. I had to pull a few strings to get it here,"_ Mars said vaguely.

Somewhere near Breslau, Germany…

"Where the fuck did the Pack-a-Punch machine go?!" said an angry blonde marine.

Back with Exo…

"_Well, put your Wolf Claws in for a completely nonsensical transformation," _Mars said.

Exo used 5000 hearts to use the machine. He put his Wolf claws into the slot. The jingle played louder now and a flag that said 'Please wait' popped up.

_Friends, Neighbors, Ladies, Gentlemen_

_If you're feelin' underpowered,_

_I'll help you make amends._

_Stick your weapon in the slot_

_And let it change your luck._

_Few things can be guaranteed in life,_

_But I promise this won't suck._

Exo smiled and tapped his foot. Half to the song and half because of impatience.

_Punch your fist into the air _

_And raise the rebel yell._

_There's lotsa baduns out there,_

_That you need to send to hell._

_With Pack-a-Punch, _

_I have a hunch,_

_You problems will be gone._

_But if you end up without your soul,_

_Sing a country western song._

The new weapon came out from the machine and fell into Exo's hands.

"_Introducing, the Combat Bow. It has three modes all at your command! It can be a bow, duh. It can be a sniper rifle when you say just that. Finally, it can transform into two extremely sharp knives. I'm out. Peace!" Mars said quickly._

The machine and Mars' voice disappeared. Exo examined the new weapon. It was blood red with black tiger stripes. The arrows let off an 'I'm extremely deadly' aura.

Exo took off and caught up to the others. Palutena had just finished telling Pit not to get cocky with the Arrows of Light. Exo showed off by saying 'sniper-rifle' and taking out numerous enemies. While the others gawked, Palutena figured out a way to get to the underworld.

"This ravine will take us to the underworld," she announced. Everyone sped down into the gorge's gaping mouth.

"Look at those Trail Tails," Rio said pointing up ahead.

"Those lines will hurt," Anubis guessed.

"Shoot them, dudes," cried Cloak.

"Don't shoot!" Rio hissed. The Trail Tails where long gone but now there were dangerous Shootflies.

"Shootflies will react to your fire," Palutena said in a hushed tone.

"Use melee attacks," Muse advised. Exo's bow broke in half. He sliced silently with two gleaming knives. Eos ran around mouthing an evil laugh. Everyone tried not to giggle at how stupid she looked.

"Okay. We're clear of Shootfly territory," Palutena said. Everyone went back to the regularly scheduled butt-kicking.

"ORNES," Xiaolung shouted. Exo tried something. So did Pit. They both fired. The blue floating skulls esploded into light.

"Did you see that?" the two said simultaneously.

"What did you do to your weapon?" Naughtia asked Exo.

"I infused it with a zombifying element," Exo said happily.

"Okay," Kiyuga said flying away from him. Suddenly, the craggy cliff walls gave away. There was a spiraling formation of gray bricks. Suddenly, the gem in Pit's back pocket began shining.  
"The gem is glowing," Skye announced.

"That means it's working. Here we go!" Palutena yelled.

A huge purple eye appeared out of the darkness. The angels all screamed as they flew at high speeds into the cornea of it. They came out into a dark world with red deserts and mountains, lava lakes, and other apocalyptic settings.

Group upon group of Gyrazers, Octos', and Monoeyes charged the group of heroes. They were about to be overwhelmed when another source of pain shot through the enemies. It was their dark copies. Dark Eos and Muse flew up with the Mirror of Truth shard.

"Smile!" evil Eos and Muse said.

Cloak and Anubis saw their reflections in the mirror. Cloak's reflection gained a bloody knife and a devious smile. Dark Cloak ran up behind enemies to stab them in the back. Anubis' reflection became stooped over because it had countless headstones on his back. He threw the headstones while saying things like 'Whoops I was too late.' Or 'Eos beat me' or 'My parent's deaths are my entire fault'.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked his dark copy.

"The same thing you're doing. Kicking butts and taking names. Except better," Dark Pit said haughtily.

"Or you darkies sensed that we needed help," Ixchel said.

"What did you just call us?" Dark Exo growled.

"It doesn't matter. We're out!" Dark Ixchel announced.

The darkies flew off to destroyinate more underworlders.

"Let's go!" Palutena said.

The seraphim flew up a mountain. Suddenly, it got pitch black. Medusa appeared in holographic giant form.

"So you made it this far," Medusa said.

"You better check yourself before you wreck yourself," Pit cheered.

"Well isn't that just precious," Medusa taunted. She had unnaturally pale skin with black lips, eyes, and eye shadow. She wore a purple toga, had one burnt claw hand like Dark, and had 30 green snakes and one gold snake for hair.

"I guess it's all that hot air that keeps you afloat. You may be darling but you'll need more than bluster to defeat me!" she yelled.

"Um… Rio?" Dark asked.

"Darling- to be favored or preferred. I'm guessing she meant that and not the term of affection. That would be gross," Rio answered.

The giant medusa disappeared and a huge black and red castle appeared. When the angels approached, a force field appeared around the castle. Suddenly, a white robot appeared out of nowhere. It had wings and Triforces and blue wings. It had five weapons mounted on it.

"What is that?!" Pit asked.

"It's the last line of defense keeping us from entering the castle," Palutena said.

"We must defeat it!" Xiaolung yelled.

The Underworld Gatekeeper fired its complete arsenal. The battle was brutal. The guardian would either shoot its various weaponry or try to smack them away by zooming at them at high speeds. The angels eventually destroyed the most of the weapons on the machine. Now, it didn't appear to be taking damage.

"Are we doing any damage?" Exo asked.

Suddenly, Dark Pit swooped in and face-kicked the robot. It exploded and Dark Pit fist-pumped.

"That's how you take out a boss," he said proudly.

"For future reference, face-kicking isn't usually this effective," Palutena warned.

"Get a move on. We'll keep enemies from entering the castle," Dark Exo hissed.

"The darkies are right. Even though they're telling us what to do, we should move quickly," Palutena said.

"Thanks, darkies," the angels said.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" the darkies yelled as they flew off in different directions.

The real angels giggled and charged for the castle entrance.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

QUICK DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO!

E.g. take out the trash, play a video game level, watch the Olympics (USA!)

TOO LATE!

The angels landed in a dark red castle foyer. It had a small flight of stairs going down and then opened up into a hot spring. Three statues and three doors were spaced around the healing pool.

"HOTSPRING," said every angel. A stampede ensued leaving few limping towards the hot spring.

While everyone lounged in the celestial hot tub, Xiaolung thought of something logical.

"There is a statue for every door. The statues depict a boss that we've already fought. Let's split up into groups to go faster," he said.

"That sounds reasonable," Palutena commented.

"Okay. Rio, Anubis, Cloak, Dark and Pit will go together for the Twinbellows room. Eos, Naughtia, Xiaolung, and Muse will go to the Hewdraw room. Kiyuga, Ixchel, Skye, and I will go to the Pandora room. Clear?" Exo said.

They all split up and entered the rooms.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

Wow, that was quick. One right after another.

…

…

ONWARD!

The first group warped to a weird version of the first town where they fought Twinbellows. The skies were red and the buildings were black.

A Zurret fired on them. They sprang into action. Pit noticed a Fire Wyrm flying dangerously close overhead. Pit, Anubis, and Cloak blasted at the skeletal flaming behemoth. Dark and Rio shot the Zurret and dodged its fire. Soon the two foes were dispatched.

Anubis and Cloak had gotten a special order from Exo to keep Pit away from Dark until further notice. They couldn't have any emotional breakdowns in an enemy fortress.

They ran into an area that the Zurret was blocking. Pit shot a Shrip without even looking. The group ran into a collapsed pillar, but turned to see another way. There was a 'Squishy'. Rio and Anubis shot at it only for it to duck. The Reaper that was hidden by the 'Squishy' was blasted in the face. It growled before freaking out and sending Reapettes.

"Fuck you Squishy!" Rio said dodging some blood thirsty mini-reapers.

Dark rescued her older sister. Everyone now turned on the Reaper. It realized its mistake. Never anger a mixed-up team of teenage angels. It howled before disintegrating into hearts.

They surrounded the Nettler. They all blasted it simultaneously. They entered the next room through a door. It was a rising path that curved slightly. A low growl was heard. The angels slowly turned around. There stood a very angry Clubberskull.

"Run!" Pit yelled.

"Keep your distance but go in for melees if you can," Palutena advised.

"Or I could use the new item I just found," Anubis said. He threw 'Lightning of Judgment' down and huge bolts of lightning rained down on the wicked. The Clubberskull was defeated.

The next room had weird tree-like monsters with a pendant that shot petrifying death-rays. I don't know what they're called because I refuse to get up and get my 3DS to check. Man, I'm so lazy.

It only took a couple of blasts and timed dodges to defeat the thingies-mah-bobs. They saw the two sets of stairs. One had an Orne patrolling it and the other had some Skuttlers. Pit went on the Orne path while the others engaged the Skuttlers.

The two stairs merged. Pit was humming 'Rocky' and showed off his new Meteor Shower power. He decided to use it on some Skuttlers that were guarding some Exo Tanks. White hot comets crashed down on the Skuttlers, completely annihilating them.

The group gave him a thumbs-up and they hopped into the Exo Tanks. Rio noticed something about Pit.

"What happened to your stuff?" she asked.

"I don't know," Pit said observing that he was in his normal toga now.

They charged up the large stairs, kabobbing enemies or shooting them. When they reached the top, thirty Shemun and one Clubberskull appeared.

"Another Clubberskull!" Palutena cried.

"We'll take care of this, ma'am," Cloak announced confidently.

They drove circles around the underworlders. The only real worry was the Clubberskull. They just kept speeding through it until it had a gaping hole in it. It moaned before falling back and disintegrated. The purple flame blocking the entrance to the coliseum died.

The group shared a Drink of the Gods and entered to fight *GASP* Twinbellows.

"Here boy!" Pit taunted.

"We're gonna teach you some new tricks!" Anubis said while shooting at the left head.

"If you're good, I'll take you on a walk!" Rio said joining in on the verbal abuse.

"And I'll give you a bath," Dark chimed in.

"And a treat, bro," Cloak said while dodging some flamethrower breath.

"We're gonna rack up some serious Nintendogs Points!" Pit said with anime eyes.

"Focus, guys," Palutena said.

The hellish dog charged the group but howled as it was shot right between the eyes. It staggered around before exploding.

"Good dog," Pit said.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

ONTO THE NEXT GROUP

(The Hewdraw one)

CHARGE!

Eos, Naughtia, Xiaolung, and Muse entered a weird version of That Burning Town. There was an eerie fog and everything was gray.

"Oh this place," Xiaolung said.

"_Yeah, it looks like the place you fought Hewdraw," _Mars said.

"Not you," Naughtia said while rolling her eyes.

"_I'm not supposed to call you names. Wait why am I talking in italics? That's only for private mind conversations with Exo," _Mars asked, "That's better."

The group was confused.

"No offense, but why are you here?" Muse asked Mars.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Exo's group but apparently he's already there so I need to enhance this plot," Mars said.

The group was still confused.

"Okay..?" Xiaolung said.

The group moved on down a cobblestone path. Some Miks and Monoeyes appeared but were quickly taken care of. Our heroes dropped down behind a Skuttler. Eos happily stabbed it with her Aquarius blade.

"Is this place an illusion?" Xiaolung asked. Medusa suddenly broke into their conversation.

"It's as real as I am. I built it using yours and Hewdraw's memories," Medusa explained.

"That's because you don't know what the town looked like," Mars teased.

"I don't believe I've had… the pleasure of meeting you," Medusa said slowly.

"Mars the God of War is the name. Doing whatever the hell I want is my game," the war god said.

"Right… No matter. You're on my domain so you'll play by my rules," Medusa said quickly.

"You seem to have forgotten my last sentence," Mars muttered.

The angels bounced over the tops of building using trampolines. They landed in a hexagonal platform. Xiaolung hopped in a cool gyroscopic vehicle and was about to destroy the Stackjaw when Mars cried out.

"I HATE THE WORLD AND FUCKING COMPUTERS THAT DELETE STUFF!" he shouted. Red lightning struck down from the heavens and red skeletons clawed their way up from the ground. The lightning disintegrated underworld enemies while the skeletons ripped them apart. When nothing was left, the lightning stopped and there was only some faint rumbling. The skeletons cackled before jumping into holes in the ground that sealed up after a minute.

Everyone stared.

"I feel way better now," Mars said cheerfully.

"Uhh…" Xiaolung tried to say.

"That thing you're riding in is an Aether ring. It has a shield if you press that glowing blue button," Mars explained, "Head down that manhole."

They noticed a hole had opened up. Naughtia, Eos, and Muse jumped down it while Xiaolung floated down it.

"Hey, there's a chest over there!" Muse exclaimed.

"I think Glow Stick can get it if he uses those ramps with the Aether whatever," Naughtia said.

Xiaolung frowned but flew across the gaps. He tossed some steak down to the girls. He was almost across the last gap when the Aether Ring blew up.

The girls laughed at him. He turned away and used a trampoline to exit the sewer. Eos and Muse kept laughing but Naughtia looked up calmly. She whacked a Skuttler corpse baseball-style into the wall with here Orb Staff.

"Watch it," she yelled up. The three bounced up to where Xiaolung was. He was leaning against a wall. He saw them and nodded towards a tray with three shot glasses full of Drink of the Gods.

"Compliments of Mars," he said drily.

Naughtia and Eos drank there portion like a shot while Muse awkwardly sipped hers.

"Hewdraw is in the next room," Mars announced.

A bolt from Lightning of Judgment suddenly hit Eos.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she shrieked.

"Well he did say it struck all of the wicked," Mars mumbled.

Eos growled and entered the lake area. Xiaolung, Muse, and Naughtia followed after a few seconds. When they entered, Eos was calmly standing on the beach while Hewdraw roared in her face. Xiaolung was about to yell for her to dodge when Eos threw a boom spear she had found at the beginning of the beach. It went right into Hewdraw Reborn's right eye. It esploded his brain. The end.

Eos pulled out a staples button. She pressed it. The motto sounded and she smiled evilly.

"That was anticlimactic," Muse said.

"I feel like we've really bonded, guys," Mars announced, "Eos suggested that I should have everyone for dinner. I think that sounds good. See you tonight."

The four were being transported back to the foyer, but three were glaring at one. Mars evilly cackled and everything turned black as they teleported.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

Ugh, I'm obsessed with Minecraft.

Anyway else play?

Say so in reviews please.

The third group (Exo, Kiyuga, Ixchel and Skye) ended up in a weird version of Pandora's Labyrinth. It was weird because it was a new area that was nowhere in the actual maze. It looked like the regular labyrinth. The walls were metallic blue and there were geometric shapes floating around everywhere.

A Souflee fell from the roof were it had been napping. It had a huge grin on its face until it noticed the group members. Exo took a shot at it. The frenemy teleported five feet away before somehow holding up a sign that said 'No Rio, No Service'. It made an indignant sound before teleporting away.

Exo had noticed that his missed shot had gone through the wall ahead. He walked up to it to test it, but a Sinistew grabbed his ankle and pulled him through the fake wall.

Ixchel cried out, "Ventus!" His weapon transformed into an experimental Palutena Blade that could transform into a portable version of the Gemini Orbitars and the Palutena Bow from SSBB with all of its abilities. Ixchel transformed his new weapon into the Palutena Bow knives and slashed at the Sinistew's pot.

Exo flew out and the pot crumbled into some hearts.

"Thanks," Exo gasped from the ground.

"What'd it do to you?" Kiyuga asked. Exo got up angrily and brushed himself off.

"I do NOT want to talk about it," Exo grumbled.

"That's strange. There are walkways on the roof," Skye pointed out. The group heard Exo from around a corner.

"What's this do?" he said.

"Oh great. Now where gonna-," Kiyuga started before the room flipped upside-down.

"What just happened?" Ixchel groaned while getting up.

"I touched a weird glowing light thing on the floor and the room flipped," Exo explained, "Somehow; I'm no longer surprised or shocked."

"I totally called that," Kiyuga exclaimed while shooting some Gyrazers.

Ugh, someone say 'Bless you'.

The group flipped again and exited the room. Gigantic Miks and Monoeyes floated in the center of the room. Everyone fired at them. Suddenly a dark portal opened up. A large amount of underworld troops poured out of the warp.

"Get down!" Exo commanded.

"They're everywhere!" Skye shouted, "I won't give in!"

"Paramush's at twelve o'clock," Kiyuga announced.

"I need some help with these Syrens," Ixchel cried.

"We're outnumbered. Spread out," Exo commanded.

The group did just that. Exo decided it was time for a knifing party. When he was done he noticed the others were too.

Skye had tricked the enemies long enough by running through a fake spike wall. The stupid Skuttlers and Miks scratched their heads (somehow) for a few seconds until they were blasted by Fire Flys.

Kiyuga had used his Exploding Tiger Eyes on groups of enemies until there were only a few to finish with the claws.

Ixchel went from knives to orbitars to bow as he increased the distance between his foes.

The coast was now clear and Exo called the group together. They found a door and entered a circular room with a hunk of metal in the middle.

"Dibs!" Skye said quickly. All the boys groaned. Skye smiled and jumped into the Cherubot.

"Follow me, suckers," she said entering the next room in the awesome robo-suit.

"I hate my lack of timing," Ixchel muttered.

"Well, we were all to slow," Exo said trying to cheer him up.

"I say we blow it up," Kiyuga grumbled.

"Nah, if a vehicle appears, it means a huge number of enemies are attacking. I programmed them to show up if there is a large amount of enemies," Exo explained.

They followed Skye. She was punching a Squishie and shooting a Shrip. The boys shrugged and spread out. Exo watched Skye's back by blasting Gyrazers before they could shoot her from behind. Kiyuga helped Skye with the Shrips by keeping them from slicing at the robot. Ixchel just went around stomping on Squishies. A few Snowmen fell from the sky and growled.

Skye hit the jump button on the Cherubot. It flew up five feet before dropping like a rock. Red electricity shot from where the machine landed. Snowmen flew back into the wall where they disintegrated. Skye smiled and exited the robot. It was out of fuel. The group entered the next room. There was a jug of Drink of the Gods.

They each took a couple of sips and entered the boss lair.

"Pandora! Are you ready for round two?" Exo cheered.

Pandora was silent and just threw bombs at them.

"Looks like Medusa couldn't get her to talk," Ixchel taunted.

"What do you mean?" Kiyuga asked.

"I mean that's not Pandora," Ixchel explained.

"But it looks just like her," Skye said while throwing a Boom Spear.

"My empathy can sense the poor soul who is being forced to fight while dressed up like Pandora," Ixchel explained.

"How clever of you, Servant of Ventus," Medusa said.

"I can't believe you would recycle souls," Exo shouted while dodging Pandora's vacuum attack.

"Yeah, is nothing sacred to you?" Kiyuga yelled.

"You're in for it, Medusa," Skye cheered.

"Now watch in awe as we beat Pandora for the second time," Exo said, "Sniper mode!"

The bow transformed into a sleek red sniper rifle. Steam was hissing out of the sides. The scope in a skull's large eye. Exo aimed and saw through the scope Pandora's heart.

"_It shows their weaknesses!" _Exo thought. He aimed carefully and blasted. The flaming goddess melted away. The four were teleported away.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

SHARK WEEK!

Any closer,

**YOU'D BE BAIT!**

The foyer was quiet. Suddenly, the statues crumbled and angels appeared in flashes of light.

"Hey, everybody!" Pit said cheerfully.

Everybody mumbled greetings before jumping into the hot spring. After a heavenly soak, everyone was ready to move.

"The path to Medusa actually starts where you entered," Palutena said.

Everyone walked out of the foyer through the entrance to see that it was now an entrance to a room instead of outside.

"How is this even possible?" Exo asked.

"I gave up on possible a while ago," Rio informed him.

Dark was playing tennis with the Phil and Collin enemy while Ixchel sat with Pit. He appeared to hand Pit a few CD's. Pit smiled weakly and thanked Ixchel. Xiaolung and Skye were taking shots at two weird flying Skuttler Canoneers.

Those enemies were vanquished and a new wave appeared. Skye and Naughtia chased a Nosegay around while firing at it. Pit took out a couple of Gyrazers. Ixchel, Kiyuga, and Anubis were on Shemun control. Tons of the tiny snake-demons fell from the roof but were quickly destroyed.

Yet another wave appeared. It was only a pair of Shootflies and a Skuttler Suit of Armor. The Suit of Armor was impenetrable but there was a huge gap in the back of it. Eos quietly backstabbed the Skuttler and the door opened. Apparently you should let sleeping Shootflies lie.

The next room was a cavernous area with strategically-placed flamethrowers. They ran up a small detour from the main path to loot a treasure box. Medusa decided it was time to rant.

"You know it's very ironic that you call yourself the Goddess of Light," she started, "It was you who hunted me down. You turned me into a monster."

"You can't blame me for that," Palutena said calmly, "I only made you what was in your heart."

Rio growled and put on the Speed Boots from the chest. She zipped down to the path and ran into another detour.

"So what's in your heart? I can only imagine what resides there," Medusa taunted.

"Why imagine? I know you have the power to make things reality," Palutena fired back.

"I don't have to. Everyone knows it would be a hideous monster," Medusa said evenly.

"You shut the hell up, Medusa!" Rio yelled. The Souflee from the Labyrinth appeared next to a trapped Clubberskull. It jumped into Rio's arms and nuzzled her cheek.

"Who turns the people to stone? Who poisons the rivers? Who leads the underworld army to destroy the Overworld? You! Not Palutena," Rio yelled.

The Souflee made a sound that seemed like 'Yeah! What she said!'.

"What I don't understand is how you resurrected," Pit said.

"I don't either," Medusa mumbled. The group entered a room with rotating flamethrowers. They carefully traversed around them.

"Don't play dumbass," Muse said angrily.

"I don't know! My memories are faded," the evil goddess said. Not Eos, Medusa said that.

"Wow. You've actually lost it! Maybe that's why your life force seems weaker," Palutena said. Exo got an idea and pulled out Fortunate Jukebox.

"Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora, and Thanatos have all been defeated… but I will spare you if you stay in this castle and withdraw your troops," Palutena said.

'21 guns' by Green Day started playing.

"Yeah, right. Besides, it hardly matters how I returned. It matters why I returned. TO EXACT REVENGE ON YOU!" Medusa shouted, "Killing off your little angels will be my first step."

"You can threaten us all you want, but no one threatens Lady Palutena," Pit stated.

"I pick you all off one by one. It will be easy to destroy or turn you. One already has turned," Medusa said slyly. That thought bothered the angels especially one.

"We will return to Skyworld victorious!" Pit cheered. They entered the next room. It had four platforms that rose up to floor level with enemies. The first was an Eggplant Wizard. The angels went into awesome mode.

The Wizard threw a bomb. Exo, Kiyuga, and Skye were hit. Anubis, Ixchel, and Naughtia protected them until they healed.

Meanwhile, Eos, Dark, and Muse shot the evil sorcerer. It flew back on its back. It tried to get back up but Eos' knife flew straight into its eye. It exploded into light.

The next platform had only a Skuttler Canoneer. It saw its enemies and blasted itself in the face.

The last platform was only a Skuttler in Armor. Everyone made a circle around it and shot its open spot when it came around.

The last platform had Power-up drops. A trapped Clubberskull appeared. Exo blasted it while Ixchel used the 'Atlas' Foot. Mars' black foot did not come down.

"What the hell? Is it broken?" Ixchel asked.

"_I'm a little busy now," _Mars told Exo in mind telepathy. Hence italics.

Exo shrugged.

"Grab a Power-up drop," he said.

Everyone transformed into Nyan-Cats. They shot hearts at the Clubberskull until it died. Everyone transformed back.

"That was weird, bro," Cloak said.

"I know," Xiaolung said. Everyone decided to not talk about it. They moved on. The next room was huge. It seemed to go for a few miles. An orange grind rail was waiting for them. Without a second thought, everyone jumped on.

"I had to get creative. It's gonna be a wild ride. Good luck," Palutena warned.

"We got this," Xiaolung said.

Anubis and Muse shot some Octos' down. Dark and Rio blasted some passing Miks and Monoeyes. The grind rail did a few flips. Rio sniped a Souflee. It winked and disappeared. The grind rail ended and the angels fell onto another one.

Cloak shot a Boogity that was about to shoot a missile. They landed on a small stone platform.

"I can sense you getting closer," Medusa said out of the blue.

"Okay, eww," Pit said, "Guess there's no place to run."

"Actually, I'm looking forward to your arrivals," Medusa said, "I feel like Rapunzel waiting for her prince."

"OKAY EW! I 'hate' to break it to you," Exo said sarcastically, "but those aren't exactly golden locks on your head." They hopped on some grind rails.

"And you're not exactly a brave hero," Medusa quipped, "Yet somehow, this confrontation fills me with anticipation. So hurry to me, angels. I'll strip you of your wings and forever sever you from the heavens!"

The next platform was also stone and had an Igniot (I figured it out!) and several Handora's. The Igniot was dealt with easily killed while the Handora fled.

"Your own troops don't even trust you anymore!" Pit taunted. There was no answer.

They hopped on some more grind rails. Pit took out an Orne before it could hurt anyone. They landed on one more platform before the door to the next room. A couple of Boogities stood in their way. Needless to say, they entered the next room easily.

Exo stepped on a button in the next room and some red lights appeared. Everyone had a fruit salad.

"Those red light don't help us," Exo said, "Pit can't fly yet."

Eos pushed Anubis over the edge.

"You- oomph," Anubis said as he hit an invisible path.

"Aw," Eos whined, "I mean, look! Those red lights line the path."

When that room was passed, they entered yet another large square room. An Eggplant Wizard and an Igniot appeared. They were destroyed and everyone moved on.

"Will we ever reach Medusa?" Rio complained.

"I don't know," Kiyuga said.

The next room had platforms that were invisible. It was easily passed except for a new enemy.

A humanoid monster with a fried shrimp for a head sat with a cape in a flying bowl.

"What is that?!" Exo asked.

"It's a Tempura Wizard! Don't let it turn you into a Tempura. If you get deep-fried, stay away! It will eat you! One bite equals death," Palutena warned.

After that was dealt with they moved on into the FINAL ROOM (THANK GOD!). The last defenses attacked. Some monoeyes swarmed. Dead. A weird glowy path appeared to the next platform. Some Miks tried to smack them with tongues. Done for. The next platform had some angry Shrips. Easily defeated. The last platform before a huge set of stairs.

An Orne and Eggplant Wizard appeared. Pit destroyed the Orne while everyone killed the wizard. Finally a strange cloaked enemy appeared. When it was 'killed' it split into two. The top half floated around while the bottom half (in heart-boxers) acted like a Mimicutie. The halves were destroyed and the angels climbed the steps.

Everyone had a final glass of Drink of the Gods. Suddenly, holographic figures appeared.

"Good luck, Cloak," Poseidon wished sternly. Cloak for some reason didn't look up.

A God smiled at Ixchel who smiled back eagerly.

"Thanks for the weapon," Ixchel said to the God.

A pale goddess with a headband that had a plate with an arrow etched into it, purple hair, and a blue dress down to her ankles hugged Anubis.

"Come back alive," she whispered in his ear.

Magnus seemed to tap air.

"Is this thing working? Eos! I hope you'll remember that I asked you out. I expect you to be there," the gruff warrior said with a smile.

A god with a white Tee shirt and jeans, red hair, and green eyes hugged Muse.

A wolf howl was heard. Rio and Dark glowed slightly.

Everyone waved goodbye and entered the final battle area.

MIDSTAGE PROGRESS

Nothing to say.

"Hahahahahaha! So we finally meet!" Medusa said.

"She's huge!" Pit cried.

"Be careful!" Palutena said for no reason.

"Aww! They're here," said Mars who was sitting at a giant table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You never fail to disgust me," Exo said to Mars.

"Whatever, I'm out," said the War God.

"Listen well, all you demons of the underworld! We are the Servants of Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light! Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light!" Pit lectured.

"Fly, everyone!" Palutena commanded. Medusa smashed at where they were standing three seconds ago.

Medusa blew them away from the hellish arena over a sea of red water.

"I'm going to try to get you guys closer," Ventus announced. A tailwind picked up for the angels.

"Thank you," Ixchel said.

Black portals opened up and green spheres of pain flew out. The angels flew wildly to dodge them.

"She's obviously using her powers to hold you back," Palutena said.

Red formations made out of lasers appeared. The angels flew through them only to see hundreds of underworld enemies petrified into stone being hurled at them.

"Even traitors have their uses!" Medusa taunted.

"I won't give in!" Skye cheered.

The newly made statues were blasted. Another laser formation appeared along with more statues.

The angels blasted their way through and circled the arena.

"You're still too far," Palutena said.

The angels flew in and fired. Medusa threw two small objects out of her hand before transporting her 200 foot tall body 50 feet away. The shots missed and two floating explosive balls followed the angels.

"Fight, you coward!" Naughtia yelled.

"Wow, warping that huge body must be a pain," Ixchel mused.

"Who are you calling huge, you tiny insignificant things," Medusa taunted.

Medusa kept blowing explosive air-mines toward them. She would also cover one eye with her hand and then reveal the eye to fire lasers. Medusa kept warping until a wave of blue came across the red water. It smashed into Medusa, knocking her off balance.

"I'll get you for that, Poseidon! Right after I kill these-," Medusa said before she doubled-over groaning.

One hundred centurions flew in, holding glowing blue chains. They tied Medusa's feet with them.

"There now she can't warp!" Palutena said happily, "Unfortunately, that means you have to get close to her.

"You'll pay for tha-," Medusa started before she froze.

"Now, Artemis!" said Minua. A glowing blue arrow rocketed down from above and pierced Medusa's black heart.

Medusa unfroze and cursed the two gods. Suddenly, Dark and Rio glowed.

Rio's bow got huge. She took a shot and split Artemis' arrow. Dark threw her sword up. Palutena's image appeared behind it.

"By the name of Lady Palutena, I will defeat you!" she yelled. The sword fell back to her and she glowed a little every couple of seconds. Every time she hit Medusa while she was glowing, it seemed to do way more damage.

Everyone else attacked with renewed fury. It was like an angry swarm of killer bees. Medusa shouted in agony and she threw down her staff. She bent over gasping for breath. Suddenly, she roared. And transformed.

Her face now had jagged teeth and was gnarled up. She also had one giant red eye.

"This is the Medusa I remember," Palutena mumbled.

"She's hideous," Pit said.

Her head flew off from its shoulders and chased the angels. She fired lasers and weird snake shadow monsters at the group.

"_It's time_," Mars said in Exo's mind, "_Throw down an orb_."

Exo took out one of his two red power orbs he got from Mars. He threw it down to the arena below. From so far up, he could hear it smash.

"I… feel…STRANGE!" Exo cried out. A black swirl came down from the heavens and covered half of Exo's body in blackness. Soon, the dark half grew a glowing red eye and half of an evil smile. Instead of a red tunic like normal Exo had, the black side got the purple tunic from Mars.

"I AM EXO AND THE BOSS! I AM TWO PERFECTLY UNTIED; BOTH AT PEACE, BODY AND MIND! I AM EXOTHEBOSS, SAVIOR OF THE WORLDS!" the figure cried.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to you?" Ixchel asked.

"Yeah what happened to face? Oh that's normal," Kiyuga said with a smirk.

"Don't get a big head," Naughtia mumbled.

Eos had just finished a freak attack on Medusa.

ExotheBoss flew up to the head. He sliced, sniped, and shot the eye. The head roared and flew back to its body. When it attached, Medusa gasped.

"Now the eye!" all the Gods said. Everyone shot at the same time. Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

"You did it!" Palutena cried.

Medusa moaned. She started to disintegrate into black sandy particles. The angels were abducted but they could see that the castle was crumbling. They were cheering and having a party at the palace.

"We did it! We really beat her," Pit said.

"Congratulations, guys. I know it wasn't always easy," Palutena said.

"It was definitely worth it. The world is at peace. The only problem is Mars and Eos I guess," Exo said jokingly.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly the sky got dark.

"Now wait just a second," said a voice.

"Huh?" Pit said looking towards the close.

"Did you guys hear that?" Palutena asked.

"Was it Mars?" Naughtia asked.

"No I'm right here," said the War God.

"I said wait just a second," the voice repeated. It broke into an evil laugh. The sky started flaming and a purple figure with green dirty hair and a ratty cape appeared.

"Hades!" Palutena cried.

"Who's he?" Xiaolung asked.

"The true master of the underworld."

"Sorry to keep YOU waiting," Hades said giving a mock bow, "But now that I'm here… Let's get this party started! Welcome to MY underworld angel faces. You too, pretty Palutena."

"I'm… honored you know who I am," Palutena said.

"So these little angels took down big, bad Medusa. Goodness, you should put that on your resumes. But before you do, I want you to know that I whipped up that Medusa especially for you," The god said.

"Wait, how?" Rio asked.

"Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls. Put them in a blender and hit 'Frappe'. Her revenge just seemed too good to waste. But she's old news and old news bores me. The future of the underworld is me, the true ruler of the underworld."

"This can't be happening!" Muse cried.

"I must bid you goodbye for now!"

_HEY! IT'S THE END… OF THE CHAPTER. Okay gonna post this to whet your hunger and then I might finish the log chapter later today. IDK I have soccer later so IDK. X( I'm also going to respond/answer reviews in the log chappie. REMEMBER! I NEED DATES IF YOUR OC HAS ONE FOR DATE NITE AND I NEED ORB POWERS! I'm missing a few. Ok. Keep Readin'!_


	11. The Wish Seed

_HONEYS IMMAH HOME! Ew ikr. Anyway, I have had a lot of time to think (gasp) and plan this story and others. Also, I got sick again. JOY! As you know *sniff* SCHOOL STARTS SOON! *sob* RIP Summer. There will be a change in plans around here. Det's at the bottom. NOW TO ANSWER UP TO REVIEWS! _

_KIU ADVENTURE REVIEWS (from least recent to most):_

Eos- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU HAS HAD A STROKE OF GENIUS!

WFW- I'm still gonna call you dat. Thank you for the kind review!

Myster8icarus- Yeah that's when it was deleted. Suprisingly, that spaz made me feel better.

Anubis- That'ssss a niccce laptop you have their. It'd be sssshame if I ssspilled sssomething on it.

Gnat1- Thanks!

Key2Destine- I'm gonna use Mariah bcuz A) She's yours B) I don't trust myself to pick a girl from the story or make a Mary Sue. ORB POWER ACCEPTED!

Eos and Muse- HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! XD I'M GONNA EAT A COOKIE!

Naughtia- GASP, me too.

Mystery8Icarus- ACCEPTADORA! (haha fake Spanish. I need to study '-_-)

_LOG REVIEWS (Same order as above):_

Mystery8Icarus: I hope it wasn't that long…

Naughtia: THANK GAWD!

Gnat1: UR APOLOGIES ARE ACCEPTED. But not needed. YEAH SHUT YO MOUTH NIGHTSTALKER!

Trinity: I pieced together your review and came up with this. AAAAAHHHH! *dodges knives* THANK YOU MUSE! AND ANUBIS BLESS YOU BLESS YOU BLESS YOU BLESS YOU BLESS YOU!

Anubis: YAY FLAMES!

Muse: AWESOME!

Eos and Anubis: That's… umm. Idk what to say. '-_-

Gnat1: Thanks for the idea the only prob I have is when to play their themes.

Trinity: ACCEPTED! I just don't know when to play them. AND I HAS THT GAME, TOO. Waste of money.

Gnat1: ACCEPTED!

Anubis: EVEREH SINGLE DROP OF ALL YA GOT!

Mystery8Icarus: Umm… Our vaca week wasn't up yet. It was the next day that we went home.

_Whew! Done that! OK HERES WE GO! I flipped a coin to decide the intro today. Warning: Minecraft reference. ENJOY!_

Exo glared out the palace window. Anubis and Ixchel had watched him do this for five minutes straight. Anubis motioned for Ixchel to follow.

"Watcha doin'?" Anubis asked the idle angel.

"This is bad news," Exo said while keeping his gaze on the spot before the magical door outside.

"What is?" Ixchel asked.

"It's out there," Exo said pointing to a four-legged green creature with a sad expression that was staring at the door.

"Dude, if it's hostile, it doesn't matter. It can't open doors if it doesn't have arms," Ixchel said.

Before Exo could reply, a red blinking light went on and an intercom crackled to life.

"Group 3, please report to the door, geared up," Palutena ordered over the intercom.

"Oh crap," Exo muttered as he ran to get ready.

"He's screwed," Anubis said with a smirk.

"Why?" Ixchel asked. Anubis started to explain.

Exo ran up to find everyone ready and Cloak being restrained by Kiyuga.

"What's goin' on?" Exo asked Naughtia.

"Cloak's afraid of lava and we are going to a volcanic continent," Naughtia explained.

"I told you Cloak. We're going to take a safe cool back-route," Palutena assured the frightened angel. Cloak nodded and Kiyuga let him go.

"Let's move," Pit cheered. Everyone followed him out. Exo chose to go last. As soon as Pit went outside, the green monster cocked its head toward him. It glowed and expanded slowly.

"That'sssss a nice door you got there. It'd be a ssshame if sssomething happened to it," the monster rasped out before violently exploding.

The angels were covered in black soot and the door frame was sparking. A nice, cool obsidian path to a volcano flickered away. Instead, a fiery volcanic hell appeared.

"NO NO NO NO, BRO!" Cloak said trying to get back inside. Palutena slammed the door shut.

"Well, that monster screwed the door up," Palutena announced, "It looks like you guys will be going this way."

"Cheer up, Cloak," Skye said happily, "Fire gives warmth, boils delicious food, and-"

"Causes burns, could melt you alive, or singe your hair," Cloak finished angrily.

"I can't believe Hades was behind the whole underworld invasion," Pit said, changing the subject.

"And he created Medusa to distract everyone," Palutena muttered.

"What do you think he's really after?" Naughtia asked.

"Has to be something. He hasn't just overstepped his boundary, he's kicked down the door!"

"So why are we here?" Cloak asked with contempt.

"Underworld forces have assembled here," Palutena replied.

"I just put it all together! The Underworld Army is going to steal lava!" Pit said with a derp face.

"No, Pit," Palutena said face-palming and wondering how educated Pit is, "They want the Wish Seed."

"The Wish Seed?" the group asked.

"Yes, from what I've heard it can grant you a single wish. Ergo, it's been sought after for centuries," Palutena explained.

"Rio, what does Er-," Pit said before a he hit in the face by a dictionary that fell from the heavens.

After flipping through the pages, Pit got a 'lightbulb' expression and threw the book into lava.

"My wish would be to fly by myself," he said.

"Yeah, we're all aware of that. Anyway…" Exo said.

"Don't change the subject!" Pit cried indignantly.

Suddenly, lava geysers started spewing all around them. The group sped up and dodged.

"Obviously, it would be a disaster if Hades got it," Kiyuga said.

"Yeah, if anyone deserves a wish, it's me," Pit said cockily.

There was a series of nuh-uhs and insults that ended with Palutena slamming them into a mountain.

"Deja-vu," Exo muttered as he brushed rocks off himself.

"Let's go through that nice cool cave, shall we?" Cloak said quickly.

Everyone agreed for his sake. Lava dripped from the ceiling in some places. A Fire Wyrm charged in after the angels. The angels flew around it, stitching it with magical shots until it exploded into white light.

They flew out of the cave only to have flown directly over a sea of lava.

Cloak seemed to be on the edge of a mental breakdown. Skye seemed to know where lava geysers would sprout out of the fiery sea. She slowly guided the angels across the sea.

"This is incredible!" Ixchel said, awestruck.

"Yes. The volcano's guardian puts on a good show," Palutena said absent-mindedly.

"Who's the guardian?" Naughtia asked while shooting a lava glob that spits fire. The globs were apparently called Magmoos.

"The immortal bird. The Phoenix," Palutena said.

"So the immortal Phoenix protects the Wish Seed. Does that mean it made the Wish Seed?" Exo asked curiously.

"That reminds me! Phoenix eggs make the most delicious omelot!" Palutena said happily.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" the group asked angrily.

Skye led them past a final geyser and into some obsidian structures on the lava sea.

A platoon of Syren flew past them shrieking and clawing at them. The angels split off, each taking on of the syrens. Cloak hid behind a cool, black structure and stabbed the flying temptress as it passed.

Exo flew by Naughtia in the opposite direction of her. They both shot the other's pursuer.

Skye flew searching for the right spot. She noticed some barely visible bubbles starting to pop a lot in a certain area of lava. She smiled and flew over it while her chaser screeched behind her. Skye turned to watch as a lava plume enveloped the Syren.

Kiyuga was tired of running from the winged enemy. He growled and turned around. He punched it into a wall and started beating the crap out of it.

Pit decided that instead of letting the bird-like monster chase him, he should chase the enemy. He did a 180 and charged at it. The monster tucked its head into one of its wings. Pit aimed.

The monster raised its head and blasted a high pitch sound wave at the angel. Pit fuego'd.

Pit regrouped with his friends with a headache.

"I hate Syrens," announced Pit.

"I hate lava," Cloak muttered.

"I hate most of you," Kiyuga joked.

The angels soared up a bit so they could see where they were headed. Cloak noticed they were going to fly into a crevasse with walls of lava.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Arcs of fire and lava jumped out of the walls. Palutena sent in some recovery orbs.

"How are you guys holding up?" Palutena asked casually as if she sent people to their possible fiery doom on a daily basis.

"Really? Oh yeah, were fine. I heard that LAVA is good for your pores. Along with superheated EVERYTHING!" Exo complained.

"There's an alternate, cool tunnel route up ahead," Palutena announced while ignoring the rage spasm, "but it might take you out of your way."

"TUNNEL ROUTE! TUNNEL ROUTE!" Cloak begged.

"You guys decide. You can go out of your way through the tunnel or through fiery hell and straight to the volcano," Palutena said.

"Bye!" cloak said before flying down into the dark blue cave.

"I'll go with him," Naughtia and Ixchel said simultaneously. Exo nodded in assent and the two followed Poseidon's angel.

Skye looked unsure.

"Are you sure about that cave, Palutena?" Skye asked nervously.

"Positive," Palutena said unconvincingly.

"Let's go, slowpokes," Kiyuga said. They sped through the volcanic hills. It was breathtaking. Literally, all the fire was eating up the air.

A volcano exploded in the distance.

"Whoa," Pit murmured. Skye wasn't listening. Her eyes were glued to the ground as if checking for something.

"Move!" she suddenly cried. The others hesitated.

"NOW!"

They sped up. Just in time, too. That one volcano seemed to set off a chain reaction. Portions of the earth blasted into the air. Volcanoes began to explode all around the unfortunate angels.

The earth that shot out of the ground became floating hellish islands. Hot gaseous explosions kept the pieces of land in the air.

"This is some heat," Pit said.

"Really? You don't say?" Naughtia exclaimed sarcastically between ragged breaths.

"If it weren't for my power of healing you'd be burnt to a crisp," Palutena said matter-of-factly, "I sometimes forget how flammable angels can be."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't want a crispy Exo," Mars said out of nowhere, "Somebodies already in a hot situation."

Exo was too hot to retort. They approached a large volcano when all of the sudden…

Cloak had a three second head start on Naughtia and Ixchel. They soon caught up when Cloak was slowly skirting past a lava flow.

Ixchel smirked and did a Starwolf imitation.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he said in the Starwolf impersonation voice.

"Yes, Cloak, now is not the time to get cold feet," Mars said, "It would also be bad to get hot feet."

"Hey, Mars," Ixchel muttered.

They zipped through the blue cave while bearing with Mar's annoying comments on EVERYTHING.

They came into a large area. A boulder randomly exploded into black fire and a lava flowed down over the way they came.

"Oops… Did I do that?" Mars said innocently.

"Mar you-," Naughtia was cut off mid-threat by a terrible rumbling.

"I think I'll tell the others of this predicament," Mars announced.

Skye was ignoring Mars' stupid attempts at banter and trying to save her friends.

She knew that the 'cool tunnel' was actually an extremely complicated subterranean magma expulsion unit. In simple words, it was a cave that let lava flow into the main volcano and the source had 'dried' up. Therefore, the tunnel was safe to fly through but led to core of one of the biggest volcanoes. Whew my fingers are tired.

Skye called down to her group members.

"Fly or die!"

They decided to fly. They came shooting out of the tunnel with a blast of lava hot on their trail. No pun intended.

The angels regrouped while Skye chewed Palutena out.

"Anybody notice how we are always followed by a thundercloud?" Exo asked his group.

"Yeah, haven't we been plagued with snowstorms," Skye asked.

Suddenly, the cloud dissipated as if it heard them.

"Wow this plot device has been played on too long," Mars muttered.

"What was that?" Exo and I asked, I from another dimension.

"N-n-nothing," Mars said, scared of me.

And with that randomness, they landed.

The group skidded to a halt and Cloak almost fell in lava. Yay.

"We're gonna have to fight the phoenix aren't we," Exo said in realization.

"Yup, and I just might record it," Mars said.

"Well, hellooooo there," Hades voice boomed.

The group entered an area with explosive jars. Enemies were stupid enough to walk around them. Easily dealt with.

"Hades!" Pit cried.

"Settle down, Pitty Pat," Hades chortled, "So the good guys are here. Tell me goddess of light, what do you wish for?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Palutena said.

"Thanks so much for asking!" Hades said while bringing up a holographic image of a little girl.

"You see this small child. Both of her parents are dead."

The image changed to the girl crying over two coffins.

"Aww…" Skye and Ixchel gushed.

"There was an unfortunate accident if you know what I mean," hades said with an evil chuckle.

Skye and Ixchel got the meaning of that.

"You mean you murdered them!" Ixchel cried out.

"It was a simple case of a chariot accident."

FLASHBACK

Hades is in a drive-thru in a black chariot with skeletal black horses pulling it.

"Welcome to McZeus'. How may I help you?" crackled a voice through the intercom.

"Yes, I'll have the sadness meal, the one with the toy." Hades said while eyeing the couple in a chariot in front of him.

"Whoops," he said while 'accidentally' whipping one of the skeleton-horses. It snorted fire out of its nostrils and fried the couple and their chariot.

END FLASHBACK XD

"Anyway, I was thinking to wish them back to life. What's better than a family reunion, especially one that with dead relatives," Hades said, "then after the reunion they strike rich and I slap some crowns on them! Pretty kind and not at all evil right…"

This witty repartee continued as the angels ducked and waved through the lava land. They finally figured out that the Wish Seed was fake. It was a ruse to make humans fight.

A/N: _*breaks down crying* I'm so out of creativity! I need a break from this story…_

"We have to fight the phoenix or it will escape into the mortal world," Palutena announced.

"By we you mean us," Exo huffed.

They entered the fiery arena after chugging some drink of the gods.

Skye used her knowledge of fire to anticipate the flaming bird. Exo went to the side and showed off his sniping skills. Exo got a head shot and the bird slammed into the ground. Cloak was off to the side sliding in some helpful shots along with morale support. Kiyuga and Ixchel tore at the majestic fiery bird. Soon the Phoenix was mincemeat and it exploded into a flaming bird symbol.

"Now all I need to do is coax them in," Hades muttered before loudly announcing, "Attention, humans! The wish seed is free! This is your chance to get whatever you want! All you need to do is destroy anything in your way!"

Hades words were almost hypnotic. Armies were amassed and war broke out.

"We're in trouble," Kiyuga mumbled.

"Oh well, it may blow over. But tonight's a special night remember?" Palutena cheered.

Everyone perked up a bit before the abductor spotlights took them back to base.

_So… I'm not even going to ask if it was good. I know it was short. It took too long to write this. I need a break. Check the title. There will be another act. I have polls you have to answer though. One regarding what I should write, the other about if I should continue the log and it just be non-canon. Answer these if you want more stories. Also I'm gonna post the next chappie of the log._

_Keep readin'… I hope._


End file.
